AFTERMATH
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang psikolog ternama Korea Selatan, Mapan, Muda, Kaya, dan Rupawan, Pemuda yang mentabukan Cinta, keabu-abuannya yang konstan tiba-tiba meletup-letup penuh warna dan gairah karena Kim Jongin, Gadis sok kuat yang sangat rapuh, gadis milik klan Park yang penuh kejutan, membuat Sehun sosok Tunggal tak terkalahkan, Jatuh dalam Pesona sang Gadis. GS/SEKAI/HUNKAI/NC-21/EXO
1. PROLOG

**KIM JONGIN TO OH SEHUN**

Jangan Cintai Aku lebih dari Seujung Kukumu, Semua akan berakhir Menyakitkan, Demi Tuhan,

Aku Bersumpah

 **OH SEHUN TO KIM JONGIN**

Berbahagialah,

Buka Mata, Hati dan Telinga,

Mencintaimu begitu Mudah, Bisakah kau juga melakukan itu padaku?

=

Holla.. My First Fict untuk asupan HunKai sehari-hari,

yang mau butuh HunKai, yuk tolong LIKE, REVIEW AND SUBCRIBE..

:)

=


	2. Chapter 1 : Fatal Fate

Aku TIDAK GILA! Terima kasih atas tawaranmu"

Jongin menaikkan nadanya dua oktaf lebih tinggi, Kesal pada sesosok mahluk menyebalkan dihadapannya, gadis molek berkulit Tan Seksi itu langsung menyambar handbag keluaran Hermes disampingnya, mengeja langkah, menuju pintu keluar. Hah! Sia – sia sekali dia menghabiskan waktu hampir dua kali putaran jarum jam, hanya untuk menemui Pria sialan yang kini ia tinggalkan sendiri dengan cangkir espressonya. Jongin tidak GILA! Dan tawaran bodoh pria itu untuk berkonsultasi tentang perilaku Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin jengah, dia tidak suka Pria ini terus merengeki kehidupannya.

Si Pria lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, anak mata pria itu terus mengekor pergerakan Jongin hingga memastikan tubuh lencir Jongin, hilang dalam dekapan perut taksi, dari balik jendela kaca Café. beban di kepalanya bertambah berat dengan penolakan Jongin. Ia sendiri lalu keluar dari table dimana dia dan Jongin bertemu tadi, langkahnya sedikit tersaruk menuju meja kasir. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won, lalu keluar dari cafe menuju pelataran tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Tugasnya kali ini benar – benar tidak mudah.

Andai saja dia tidak ingat dengan jasa kakak Jongin padanya. Mungkin Sehun, ah yah.. nama pria yang baru saja ditinggalkan Jongin itu, tidak mengemis pada si kepala batu anak bungsu keluarga penolong hidupnya. Membujuk Jongin berhari – hari agar mau konsultasi tentang apa yang terjadi di hari gadis itu. Menemui Jongin meskipun Sehun tau, dia kan tertolak dan kembali ditolak.

Ah.. hidup memang seperti putaran roda pedati. Sehun tidak kekurangan satupun dalam hidupnya. Tapi harus mengemis pada gadis yang dia rasa tak bermasalah sedikitpun, gadis itu hanya hobi berganti lelaki. Bukan masalah serius selama tidak terjadi penyekapan, penyiksaan atau pembunuhan.

Lagipula, Kariernya sebagai dosen muda jurusan Psikologi Seoul University sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menelan nasi berlauk daging setiap hari. Dia juga bukan psikolog yang baru saja menuntaskan studinya. Eksistensi Sehun sebagai ahli jiwa juga sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dunia. Dia menyabet penghargaan yang terbaik dari yang paling baik untuk Disertasi gelar Doktornya. Bermodal semua prestasinya, uang akan datang dengan sendirinya ke tangan pria berusia 25 tahun itu. Belum lagi uang dari pasien yang selalu membludaki kliniknya, juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya duduk nyaman di belakang kemudi kendaraan pribadi berlabel kuda jingkrak favoritnya.

Tidak ada satu alasanpun untuk tetap mengejar Jongin menjadi pasiennya.

Tapi janjinya pada kakak sulung Jongin, tidak mudah begitu saja dia hapuskan.

Sehun menyaruk kedua kakinya lebih cepat lagi, dia benar – benar lelah secara fisik dan emosi. Setelah menelusupkan tubuhnya di perut Ferrari merah miliknya, dia segera memejamkan mata, mencoba mensugesti dirinya, bahwa dia akan berhasil mengajuk hati ice princess, adik sahabatnya itu.

"lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu benar – benar gila! Tidak waras!"

Jongin meledak – ledak sedari tadi, tidak peduli pada berpuluh pasang mata yang berada di cafe tempat dia mencoba mengusir kekesalan, beralih pada sosok rupawanya. Mulut gadis itu terus menyerapah dengan nada naik turun tanpa mengecilkan gelombang frekuensi pita suaranya.

"Lee Taemin! kau tahu, aku dikatakan sakit jiwa! Hanya karena aku tidur dengan lelaki – lelaki itu tanpa dilandasi perasaan, aku disimpulkan punya gangguan psikologis! Tahu apa dia soal kualitas dan kapasitas lelaki – lelaki pilihanku"

Taemin, yang diajak bicara, menghela nafas sebentar, seolah tak peduli dan membiarkan matanya sibuk menekuri karya Dan Brown ditangannya, tapi telingga gadis itu tetap aktif mendengar, jangan salah, gendang telingga Taemin sama cerdasnya dengan segumpal otak manusia, mampu mendengar dengan detail meski gadis itu tampak larut dalam bacaan.

Taemin pendengar yang baik dan mampu memecahkan masalah dengan bijak. Apapun yang ditimbang gadis itu, akan menjadi sebuah pemecahan tanpa ada pihak yang tidak terima dengan keputusannya.

Dan Jongin mengadu pada manusia yang tepat.

Sesekali Taemin menimpali ocehan sahabatnya itu. Sementara otaknya memutar cara mengatasi keluhan Jongin, Hidup Jongin sudah terlalu sulit untuk di runut, hobinya merayu lelaki sudah diluar ambang batas, menjurus ke penyakit jiwa, Jongin sakit dan dia tidak sadar akan sakitnya, dalam seminggu dia bisa berganti selusin lelaki. Ok! Ini berlebihan, tapi realita itu yang Taemin temui selama bersahabat dengan Jongin hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"aku setuju dengan pendapat Oh Sehun-sshi kali ini, aku juga sangat khawatir terhadap hobimu itu"

"Ya! kenapa kau malah membela si Psikiater sialan! Aku ini waras Taemin-ah, kenapa lelaki dungu itu tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam masalah pribadiku! Hidupku! Kami tidak pernah saling mengenal, dan sekarang dia muncul begitu saja, mengatakan aku ini object penelitian yang sempurna untuk mengejar pengukuhan gelar professor, hanya karena aku berkencan dengan lusinan lelaki, dia melakukan hal tidak masuk akal untuk mengejar karier yang lebih bagus lagi, dia sakit jiwa Taemin-ah, Psikiater termahal dan terbaik Seoul Jidatmu! mana bisa orang gila menyembuhkan orang berpenyakit jiwa! DAMN! aku benar – benar harus menendang Oh Sehun secepatnya dari hidupku!"

"kalau begitu, berhenti menemuinya, kau sendiri yang mengayunkan kakimu untuk menjumpai Oh Sehun Uisanim, dan.. kau yakin, mengatakan dirimu waras? Aku tanya berapa lelaki yang kau tiduri seminggu ini?"

"ya! aku hanya bermain sebentar dengan Park Chanyeol dan Jung Taekwon , lalu tidur di tempat Hwang Minhyun"

"yakin? Lalu siapa Kim Timoteo? Song Mino?"

"Yaah… aku hanya mencium mereka, kami hanya bertemu di bar, sumpah Taemin-ah, tidak ada kelanjutannya, seminggu ini aku hanya menghabiskan hariku dengan Jung Bersaudara dan Minhyun"

"kau bahkan berkencan dengan kakak beradik, apa itu normal? cobalah Jongin-ah, kau memang perlu Psikiater, ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang kau lakukan, setidaknya Oh Sehun itu psikiater nomer satu di Seoul, dia cerdas dan mampu menggali apa yang terjadi pada setiap pasiennya, memang dia masih muda, tapi kredibilitasnya tinggi"

"aku tidak peduli dengan karier lelaki sialan itu, bagiku dia yang gila"

"yaah.. itu saranku saja sih, terserah kau mau menerima atau tidak, oh.. bagaimana dengan kekasih – kekasihmu, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan jariku, kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kau waras, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan para lelaki itu, kau juga harus memikirkan mereka, sedikit saja"

"Hubunganku dengan mereka semua sehat kok, aku betah berada dalam dekapan mereka, semua terasa lengkap, aku punya Kim Jongdae yang perhatian, Jung Jaehyun yang tampan, Kim Hanbin yang loyal, Zhang Yixing yang sabar, Ravi yang dewasa, Huang Zitao yang atletis, dan Winwin yang manis"

"setidaknya kau harus mulai menentukan pilihan, para lelaki itu juga jengah menunggu, bagaimanapun juga kau harus menikah, Jongin-ah. kau lihat Ravi, dia hampir mengakhiri kepala tiganya tahun ini, seharusnya dia sudah membangun sebuah keluarga kecil, jika saja kau tidak menggantungkan perasaanya, atau mungkin Kim Hanbin, karier lelaki itu mapan dan dia cukup dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab, menikah bukan hal yang buruk, Jongin-ah"

"kau tahu pasti aku memilih siapa, untuk pendampingku kelak, Taemin-ya.. jika saja dia tidak menerima rencana Ajusshi memergerkan perusahaan dengan menolak pertunangan gila itu, jika saja dia melihatku sedikit saja, pasti aku tidak akan bertindak sebrutal ini"

"tingkat delusionalmu terlalu tinggi Jongin-ah, kau tidak mungkin menemukan streotipe yang sama pada satu lelaki"

"maka itu aku perlu lusinan lelaki, dan semua lelaki yang sedang aku kencani memiliki satu dari sifat milik Dia, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti kecuali dia yang menghentikanku"

"jangan membatasi dirimu sendiri untuk dicintai, aku tahu kalian bertemu dengan takdir yang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya kau juga harus bergerak, tidak berada dalam kungkungan sangkar yang kau buat sendiri, dia masa lalu yang akan terus berada dalam masa depanmu, buktikan jika kau juga mampu untuk keluar dari apa yang dia pikirkan"

"Dia juga harus berhenti memperhatikanku seperti sebelum kami mengetahui kebenaran nyata dari secuil kisah kedua orang tua kami, Dia masih memperlakukanku seperti bayinya yang rapuh dan haus kasih sayangnya"

"itu sifat bawaanya, kau harus membedakan itu, bagaimanapun juga kalian saudara seayah, walaupun berbeda ibu"

"Arraseo, Taemin-ya.. aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah menang berdebat denganmu, ah.. salju turun lagi.. aku benci salju.." monolog Jongin seraya melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan lengang di luar café, "Huang Zitao pasti enggan keluar dari kasurnya, atau aku akan menelepon Jongdae? Ah lelaki itu pasti sibuk meracik Kopi, cafenya ramai kalau dingin begini, ah.. iya.. Ravi saja, hari ini dia mempunyai jadwal mengajariku dasar – dasar hukum pidana"

"aigoo… bocah ini, kau sengaja pamer padaku ya? aaah… andai aku juga bisa memilih siapa lelakiku hari ini.. aku tidak akan membusuk di pojokan café sambil berkencan dengan mahakarya Dan Brown"

"kau harus bersabar, Minho Oppa bekerja demi masa depan kalian, dia lelaki baik Taemin-ya, aku belum pernah menemukan tipe seperti itu pada setiap lelaki yang aku kencani" timpal Jongin seraya mengetikkan pesan pada layar ponselnya. Ravi jawaban terbaik untuk mengantar pulang ke neraka yang disebut orang lain Rumah, Sore ini.

"tapi membosankan" dengus Taemin cepat.

"apanya yang membosankan? Hidupku jauh lebih membosankan, aku harus pulang ke rumah yang tidak ingin aku singgahi, bertemu dengan anggota keluarga yang sama sekali tidak saling mengerti, kehidupan kami hanya berputar di meja makan, tepat saat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul untuk 'makan', berbasa – basi, padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dibahas"

"nona pengeluh sepertimu mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti arti keluarga, ah.. itu Ravi-ssi, cepatlah, aku rasa dia tidak ingin berlama – lama berada di café ini, langkahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya"

"huft! Dasar lelaki, selalu butuh hal yang sama, dia pasti menagihku naik ke atas ranjang malam ini, ah.. Taemin-ya aku pamit sekarang, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar celotehanku"

"yeah.. nikmati soremu, Nona Kim"

"eoh.. semoga.. hari ini berjalan seperti yang kau harapkan"

"Kim Jongin, Eoddigayo… aish Jinjja.. Eodiga.."

Chanyeol terus menggumam, mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi memegang kemudi, sementara sepasang manik matanya terus menyapu trotoar sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han. Mencoba menemukan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi mendominasi pikiran pewaris pertama Park Group itu. Langit juga semakin menggelap, detikan Tag Heuer di pergelangan pemuda itu hampir menunjuk angka 12, tengah malam, setiap jengkal sudut Cheongdamdong hingga Apugejong sudah berkali – kali di gilas roda Porsche hitamnya. meneliti Belasan klub malam yang tersebar di area itu, juga sudah dia singgahi, berspekulasi Jongin menghabiskan malamnya dipelukan hingar bingar kehidupan malam Seoul.

Tapi raga Kim Jongin.. belum tertangkap di pantulan retina mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah sangat putus asa, berkali – kali juga dia mengecek ke semua mata – matanya yang tersebar di setiap sudut kediaman lelaki – lelaki Jongin. Tidak terlihat Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu rumah dari lelaki – lelaki itu, Ini hari senin, dan Chanyeol tahu persis, seharusnya Jongin bersama dengan Kim Jongdae, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kim Jongin seperti tertelan bumi setelah Oh Sehun, melaporkan pada Chanyeol pertemuannya dengan Jongin yang gagal.

Apa Jongin sakit hati? Tentu saja, tidak ada orang waras, ah.. yang merasa waras dipaksa berkonsultasi dengan Psikiater, atau jangan – jangan Jongin tahu konsultasi paksaan Sehun atas dasar perintahnya? Lalu memutuskan untuk menghilang, meninggalkan kediaman mewah keluarga Park, karena tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol lagi?

Atau… Jongin mencoba bermain dengan perasaan Chanyeol.. dan sekarang dia berada dalam pelukan lelaki baru, yang lebih tampan, lebih muda, lebih kaya dari Chanyeol?

"ARGH!!!!"

Chanyeol membanting setir jengkel, membiarkan bemper Porsche-nya sedikit beradu dengan pinggiran trotoar, kepalanya hampir pecah, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin, dan tidak tahan harus berbagi Jongin dengan lelaki – lelaki lain itu. Chanyeol sadar mereka memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu lagi, tapi bukan begini cara Jongin membalas sakit hatinya, tidak dengan berkencan dengan banyak lelaki. Chanyeol juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu, keadaan yang membuat mereka harus seperti ini.

Korban sebenarnya dari permainan takdir ini adalah Chanyeol, bukan siapapun, Chanyeol yang paling tersakiti, Chanyeol yang paling terpuruk,

Sungguh dia tidak ingin jadi penguntit Jongin, tapi Gadis itu yang selalu membuatnya melakukan hal di luar batas. Chanyeol selalu kalap jika tidak mendapat laporan dari mata – mata profesionalnya tentang kepastian dimana keberadaan Jongin. malam ini entah yang keberapa kali, Chanyeol harus menghabiskan sisa detikan jam di jalanan, mencari Jonginnya. Memastikan Jongin selamat berada dalam pelukan lelaki – lelakinya. Tidak terjerembab dalam bahaya atau sejenisnya.

Jika tidak ada perubahan, ritme Jongin selalu berputar konstan, Senin untuk Kim Jongdae, Selasa untuk Kim Hanbin, Rabu untuk Huang Zitao, Kamis dengan Jung Jaehyun, Jum'at dengan Zhang Yixing, Sabtu milik Ravi, dan minggu untuk Winwin.

Chanyeol mengisi lubang alveolusnya banyak – banyak, udara dini hari Seoul lumayan membuatnya sedikit rileks, perlahan mata lelaki itu memberat, biarlah malam ini dia tidur di jalanan, pulang ke rumah juga tidak membantunya, karena poros pikiranya hanya satu, Kim Jongin.

Matahari baru saja menerpa hangat pipi Jongin, ketika pintu kamar Ravi berdebam keras, memaksanya membuka lebar kelopak matanya.

Tubuh bongsor Park Chanyeol berdiri angkuh di mulut pintu, nafas lelaki itu naik turun, yah.. emosi lelaki itu sedang berada di ubun – ubun kepalanya. Siap meledak kapan saja. Tapi Jongin tidak ambil pusing, dengan santainya dia menarik selimut putih menutupi tubuh polosnya, membisikkan sapaan mesra di telingga Ravi, mencoba menyadarkan Ravi dari buaian mimpi indahnya.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, membiarkan matanya merekam setiap adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya, mulai kecupan pagi panas Ravi di bibir ranum Jongin, hingga muka kemerahan Ravi yang menahan malu karena ketahuan tidur dengan adik koleganya itu. Suasana semakin terbangun canggung, meskipun kini mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Hyungnim, jeongmal Jeosonghamnida, aku dan Jongin, ah kami memang berkencan, dan maaf semalam aku tidak mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, maafkan juga aku tidak memberitahumu"

Ravi mencoba membuka obrolan, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada permintaan maaf Ravi, dia hanya mengangguk singkat, matanya lebih tertarik menatap bercak kemerahan di leher Jongin. Sial! Ravi dapat banyak malam tadi! Chanyeol benar – benar tidak tahan lagi! Ditariknya lengan Jongin menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Ravi dengan spekulasi di otaknya, Chanyeol memang terkenal tegas dan Arogan, tapi tidak pernah sekasar ini, apalagi pada adik perempuannya.

Chanyeol segera mengunci tubuh Jongin dalam Porsche hitamnya, sebegitu mereka tiba di groud floor apartemen Ravi. Melarikan mobilnya menjauh dari apartemen Ravi, Takut gadis itu akan kabur darinya.

"KAU! KENAPA SEMALAM TIDAK KEMBALI! MENONAKTIFKAN PONSEL DAN MEMBIARKANKU KALUT SEPANJANG MALAM!"

Jongin menghela nafas santai, membusurkan bibirnya, karena Chanyeol selalu luluh dengan senyumnya.

"tidak ada lagi alasan aku harus mengatakan kemana aku pergi, dengan siapa, akan kembali atau tidak, kita sudah tidak punya ikatan apapun"

"YA! KAU! Jongin-ah! setidaknya hormati aku sebagai kakakmu"

"Park Chanyeol-sshi, aku tidak pernah membuat ikatan semacam itu dengan mantan kekasihku"

"ok, jika kau beranggapan begitu, tapi tolong berhenti Jongin-ah, aku lelah melihatmu berkencan dengan lelaki yang berbeda setiap hari"

"LALU KENAPA KAU HARUS BERTUNANGAN? KAU LELAH SEMENTARA AKU JUGA TERSIKSA! KAU PIKIR AKU JUGA NYAMAN BERPINDAH DARI SATU LELAKI KE LELAKI LAINNYA!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MENGINGINKAN KEADAAN INI!"

"BERHENTI MEMBENTAKKU! AKU LELAH Park Chanyeol! LELAH! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas? Aku sudah cukup hancur dengan keadaan kita, biarkan aku menelan semua sakitku, aku nyaman dengan mereka, meskipun tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa mengantikan pelukan hangatmu"

Jongin mulai membasahi pipinya dengan buliran air dari sudut anakan matanya, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol terlalu sulit tanpa isakan yang lepas dari bibir Jongin. setelah pernikahan tak terduga kedua orang tua mereka, dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayah Chanyeol juga ayah kandungnya.

"maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir denganmu"

Dada Jongin semakin sesak, sakit, dan berat. Kedaan yang sama juga dirasakan Chanyeol, kepala pria itu juga semakin memberat.

"berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini, tolong hilangkan semua kebiasaanmu, berhenti memperhatikanku, berhenti membututiku, berhenti memata – matai para lelakiku, aku akan baik – baik saja dan akan lebih baik jika kau meninggalkanku"

CKITTT!!!

Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem cepat, membanting setir ke pinggiran jalan, dirangkumnya wajah Jongin, lalu melumat lembut bibir gadis itu, Jongin berusaha memberontak, tangannya memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol, meskipun lidahnya juga terus mengejar lidah Chanyeol, Jongin tidak mampu menolak, tapi harus menolak. tidak! Mereka tidak lagi boleh begini, Jongin bukan lagi kekasih Chanyeol, Jongin ADIK TIRI Chanyeol!

Tapi Park Chanyeol bukan tipe lelaki yang menyerah dengan mudah, bibir pemuda itu terus berusaha menyapu lipatan bibir Jongin, menelusupkan lidahnya diantara rongga mulut gadisnya. Akal sudah tidak lagi menguasai pikiran Chanyeol, Jongin perlu tahu, Chanyeol masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari lelaki itu.

Jongin terus terisak, tak lagi mampu menahan perasaanya sendiri, kalut, tanpa sadar digigitnya bibir Chanyeol, sontak ciuman panas mereka terlepas. jemari Jongin segera membuka pintu mobil, berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Porsche hitam Chanyeol, dia sudah muak terlihat lemah, rapuh dan konyol di hadapan Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak peduli lagi langkahnya tersaruk, tak peduli lagi harus berapa kali terjatuh, rasa nyeri di lututnya tidak seberapa dibanding sayatan luka baru hatinya. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu hanya menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang tak pernah mati di hati Jongin, meskipun tak mungkin teraih kembali.

Ayunan langkah kaki Jongin semakin cepat, matanya tidak berfokus pada apapun, hingga raganya terbentur sesuatu, yang terakhir terdengar di gendang timapaninya hanya suara berat seorang lelaki,

"Kim Jongin!, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? YA! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin sempat memulaskan senyum tenang, menatap si pemilik suara, meyakinkan dirinya telah berlari pada orang dan arah yang tepat, sebelum matanya tertutup, tak sadarkan diri.

YEA!

Chap 1 Selese

Please RCL Juseyoo

Salam HunKai Shipper 


	3. Chapter 2 : The Begining

Tangan Jongdae masih sibuk mengoleskan pain killer dan salep pada luka di kedua lutut Jongin, Jongin memang benar – benar tidak waras. Matahari naik belum ada setengah, ketika Jongdae baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil dan Jongin tiba – tiba muncul dari arah seberang jalan, gadisnya tampak kacau dengan mata berkaca – kaca dan lutut memar penuh luka. Entah berapa kali gadis itu terjatuh, Jongin akan mati rasa jika keadaanya terlalu kalap.

Jongdae segera menangkap tubuh Jongin, saat raga teman masa kecilnya itu hampir roboh, mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi sepagi ini, jawaban Jongin hanya senyuman simpul sebelum terkulai lemas di lengan Jongdae.

"kau kenapa menemuiku? Ini hari selasa, bukan hariku kan? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Park Family?"

Jongdae memulai percakapan, Jongin akan selalu lari padanya jika ada masalah, Jongdae tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, toh yang penting dia bisa menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk menghibur Jongin, mendekap gadis itu saat buliran air matanya tumpah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Jongdae. Dia mencintai Jongin dengan tulus, tanpa syarat untuk minta terbalas.

"anii.. aku hanya ingin jogging saja"

"katakan apa yang terjadi? Jangan membohongiku, kita sudah saling mengenal hampir 18 tahun, dan aku hapal betul kebiasaanmu. Aigoo.. dua lututmu itu memar hebat, berlari dengan Highheels sangat konyol Nini sayang, kau ini model brand fashion Ibumu, tubuh model tidak boleh cacat sedikitpun, berapa kali kau jatuh tadi? uri Jonginie.. katakan mana lagi yang sakit?"

" aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa, Jongdae, jangan memaksaku bercerita"

Jongin berusaha menekan air yang hampir keluar lagi dari sudut matanya, tapi percuma dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Jongin lain di hadapan Jongdae. menangis di depan Jongdae bukanlah hal yang memalukan bagi Jongin, diraihnya segera leher Jongdae, lalu menangis hebat di bahu lelaki yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Jongdae.. Hiks.. aku dan Chanyeol.. aku dilempar lagi olehnya hikss.. ke khayalan tingkat tinggi, dia tidak melepasku, tidak juga mau mengikatku"

Jongdae segera mendekap Jongin dalam pelukannya, persis seperti seorang ibu yang mencoba menenangkan putri kecilnya yang menangis hebat, Jongdae tahu persis, anak tertua keluarga Park pasti telah membuat kontak fisik pada Jonginnya, karena Jongin hanya akan merasa kalah jika bibir Chanyeol yang sudah bekerja pada fisik gadis itu.

"Gwenchana, Chanyeol Hyung tidak mungkin bermaksud jahat seperti itu, dia mencintaimu, Nini, dimana tadi dia menciummu?"

Jongin mengangkat dagunya dari bahu Jongdae, menatap Jongdae dengan mata basah sementara jari telunjuknya mengarah ke rekahan merah jambu di bawah hidungya. Jongdae tersenyum singkat, lalu CHU! Mengecup lembut tempat dimana Chanyeol tadi membuat jejak.

"sudah Hilang, Uri Jongin tidak boleh sedih lagi"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, Jongdae selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa gemas, Jongin secara otomatis merubah suaranya sendiri layaknya anak kecil berusia lima tahunan, meracau minta ini itu dengan mimik aegyo, dia tidak akan mengeja langkah keluar dari apartemen Jongdae sebelum putaran jarum jam genap berputar dua puluh empat kali.

Jongdae biasanya tidak akan membuka cafenya saat Jongin bermanja – manja sepanjang hari pada Jongdae, dan sekali lagi, lelaki itu tidak pernah merasa keberatan ataupun terbebani, karena cintanya pada Jongin berdasar ketulusan, bukan sekedar nafsu belaka.

Sementara bagi Jongin, menjadi anak kecil yang manis dihadapan Jongdae mampu membuat kepenatan otaknya sedikit melonggar, perhatian lelaki itu benar – benar mampu membuatnya betah berlama – lama di apartemen Jongdae.

Park Yifan menatap satu persatu wajah anggota keluarganya, dikirinya, Jongin dan Junmyeon, istrinya, sedang menikmati makanan rendah lemak mereka dalam ketenangan, sementara di kanannya, Park P.O, anak lelakinya yang nomor dua, juga terihat sangat menikmati apa yang terhidang dihadapannya. Malam ini akan istimewa sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol dan calon istrinya belum terlihat diambang pintu ruang makan. Senyum Yifan merekah, saat tubuh bongsor Chanyeol diikuti sesosok gadis mungil muncul di hadapannya.

"Daddy, sudah lama menungguku? Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus menjemput Baekhyun dulu tadi"

"Ani… tidak apa – apa, Chanyeolie, "

"Jeosonghamnida, Abonim, Eommonim, tadi ada beberapa dokumen yang harus saya check dulu sebelum berangkat kesini"

Baekhyun memberi salam sekaligus permintaan maaf sebelum menelusupkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat dihadapan Jongin. Jongin melengos kesal, dasar ular! Bersikap manis dan berkelas layaknya putri chaebol memang keahlian Baekhyun. Picisan!

"ah.. Baekhyunie.. tidak apa – apa, kau tidak usah sungkan begitu, kami malah bersyukur bisa mendapat calon menantu yang giat bekerja sepertimu, kau sangat cocok dengan uri Chanyeol, dia juga workaholic sepertimu"

Kali ini Kim Junmyeon, si nyonya rumah yang buka suara. Jongin semakin muak, baru sore tadi dia kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park, sudah disuguhi pemandangan memuakkan seperti ini.

"iya, kau benar, yeobo, ah.. Chanyeolie, Daddy dan Eomonim sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua, orang tua Baekhyun meminta kalian menikah dua minggu lagi, kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

Chanyeol yang baru menegak air putih, tersedak hebat, tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan melemparkan Bom waktu secepat ini. Chanyeol sedang dalam tahap merencanakan sabotase pernikahannya agar gagal dengan maksimal, setidaknya dimulai dari pertunangan gila ini harus di gagalkan lebih dulu.

"yaa.. Oppa, jangan terburu – buru minum, gwenchanayo?"

Baekhyun segera berlagak sok perhatian, tangan gadis itu sibuk membersihkan sisa air yang tersebar di sekitar mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya, menyebalkan! Jongin terus menggumpat dalam hati, jika saja dia hanya bertiga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mungkin air dalam gelas dihadapan Jongin sudah berpindah ke wajah Baekhyun, layaknya adegan sakit hati si tokoh utama wanita yang baru saja memergoki perselingkuhan pasangannya di drama – drama Korea.

"kau kenapa terkejut sekali, Chanyeolie?"

"aaa.. nii.. Dad, aku hanya kaget karena tanggalnya semakin dekat, aku merasa belum pantas menjadi seorang suami"

Chanyeol mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin, lensa mata gadis itu kini sedang fokus menatapnya. Tajam, tentu saja. Chanyeol juga tidak berani melirik kesamping, meskipun Park P.O terlihat tenang dalam makannya, tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan kemarahan tertahan dari dentingan garpu P.O yang beradu dengan pisau di piring berisi steak dengan daging kualitas nomor satu hingga tak memerlukan tenaga sekuat itu untuk mengoyaknya.

Chanyeol merasa terjepit, pernikahan ini tidak hanya akan melukai Jongin, tapi juga P.O, adik lelakinya itu sudah lama menjalin kasih dengan Byun Baekhyun, mereka juga terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diikat dalam tali pertunangan tiga bulan lalu.

Chanyeol merasa seperti penghianat, dia dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepala saat Ayahnya menjodohkan dia dengan putri keluarga Byun. Dipikirnya nona Byun yang akan dinikahi adalah Byun Minyoung, pewaris Jeju Airlines, bukan Byun Baekhyun, pewaris tunggal Byun Corp. Sungguh, Tujuannya hanya ingin membahagiakan Ayahnya yang sudah uzur, Chanyeol benar – benar tidak ingin terjerembab dalam masalah pelik seperti ini.

"hanya itu kan yang kau khawatirkan? Percaya Chanyeolie jika kalian sudah menikah, perasaan itu kan berubah menjadi kekuatan, lagipula cepat atau lambat kau akan menikah juga, oh iya, Nini sayang, kau sudah selesai menyiapkan gaun yang akan Baekhyun pakai nanti? Terima kasih sudah membantu Oppamu"

"Ne Ajusshi, gaunnya sudah siap untuk fitting, aku tinggal menunggu Baekhyun-sshi mencobanya, kita bisa janjian bertemu kapan saja, Baekhyun-sshi"

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sakit hati, cemburu, atau apapun itu di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah, dia tetap terdiam dalam posisi duduk yang sangat kaku.

"kalau begitu lanjutkan makan kalian, aku sudah selesai, yeobo-ya tolong temani aku bersantai, biar anak – anak muda ini mengakrabkan diri"

Junmyeon segera mensejajari langkah suaminya, sebegitu kaki Yifan mulai menapak lantai, P.O – Jongin – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terasa kikuk menikmati makanan masing – masing, mereka hanya diam, mengeja kata di pikiranya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol merasa terselamatkan saat dering ponselnya memcahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berempat, ia segera bangkit lalu keluar ruang makan seraya mengawali percakapan via telepon dengan Kim Hyorin, sekertaris pribadinya.

"aku selesai" P.O juga segera berdiri, meninggalkan dua gadis yang masih berkonsentrasi pada piringnya, meskipun pikiran mereka tertuju pada hal yang lain. Jongin melirik kearah pintu dimana tadi raga P.O tertelan, memastikan P.O benar – benar sudah melangkah jauh dari ruang makan. Jongin menyeringai licik, sebelum mengeja kata dari lidahnya.

"kau puas, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum tak kalah satir.

"tentu saja, hal apa lagi yang akan aku kejar? Chanyeol Oppa sudah ditanganku, kau kalah Kim Jongin, Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi nyonya Park, kakak iparmu, aah.. senang rasanya menikmati kemenangan telak seperti ini"

"mungkin secara status kau menang dariku, tapi aku masih punya banyak lelaki, apa kau punya itu? aku baru akan mengakuimu hebat dan bisa mengalahkanku, saat kau berhasil tidur dengan lelaki – lelakiku"

"berita gembira Nona, aku sudah berhasil tidur dengan separuh lelakimu, Kim Hanbin, Ravi, dan Huang Zitao"

"keurae.. lanjutkan, jika kau tidak ingin tertinggal dariku, bersaing denganmu sangat menyenangkan, aku salut kau berhasil menyingkirkan egomu, dan meninggalkan Park P.O, demi pertaruhan konyol ini, tapi sayangnya aku akan membuang semua lelaki itu, dan merebut apa yang seharusnya kumiliki darimu"

"maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Oh.. aku lupa, aku belum memberitahukannya padamu, alasanku mendekati Park P.O hanya untuk menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol, aku hampir saja berhasil mengikat hatinya jika saja kau tidak muncul saat itu, aku benar – benar membencimu saat aku tahu kau gadis pilihan Chanyeol Oppa, tapi nasib sepertinya berpihak padaku, kalian saudara sedarah, dan tidak mungkin menikah, oh.. Tuhan baik sekali padaku.."

"hah.. harapan semu dari mulutmu itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, jika kau benar – benar berhasil mengajuk hati Chanyeol Oppa, buktikan setelah kau menikah, kau bisa tidur dengannya, dan perutmu menggelembung atas jasanya, saat itu aku akan melepasnya untukmu"

"kau selalu sesumbar, kita lihat saja nanti, aku kan hamil sebegitu kami sudah bersatu sebagai suami istri"

Tepat saat Jongin akan membuka mulutnya membalas ucapan Baekhyun, langkah Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan kembali, dia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, P.O tidak ada di tempat dia duduk tadi, rasa bersalah semakin menjalari perasaanya. Ditambah lagi Jongin yang segera berdiri meninggalkan meja makan saat Chanyeol hendak duduk lagi disamping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie kau tidak keberatan kan makan sendirian disini, aku harus berbicara dengan kedua adikku, suasananya sangat tidak nyaman"

"tapi kau belum makan Oppa"

"aku akan makan nanti, oh, aku juga sudah menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"Supir? Aku pulang dengan SUPIR! Kau gila ya, Oppa?"

"maaf! kedua adikku lebih penting saat ini, dan jangan pernah mendebatku! Ingat! Pertunangan ini bisa kubatalkan semudah menjentikkan jari"

"Oppa! Kita akan menikah, tidak mungkin kau membatalkan apa yang sudah disetujui, Park Group akan untung banyak dan lepas dari kebangkrutan jika Byun Corp menyokongnya Oppa, ingat itu"

"Persetan dengan itu, kau tau jelas, Baek, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku, jadi jangan mengharapkan apapun dari pernikahan ini"

"Keurae.. kita lihat saja nanti Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, pikirkan nasib karyawanmu, terserah kau mau menikah atau tidak, jika tidak, kau sama saja membunuh karyawanmu sekaligus keluarganya, dengan kebangkrutan Park Group, Camkan itu!"

Ancam Baekhyun sadis, seraya mengeja langkah, meninggalkan si Sulung Park, yang termangu dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah.

Jongin menatap angkuh lawan bicaranya di seberang meja, Pria itu masih terdiam menunggu Jongin membuka mulut, seraya menikmati earl teanya santai, seolah mengabaikan kegugupan gadis dihadapannya. Jongin tidak suka ini, memohon pada seseorang yang telah ia tolak kemarin-kemarin, tapi hanya Sehun yang mampu menolongnya. Demi usahanya menginjak-injak pernikahan Chanyeol nantinya, sekaligus mengalahkan ratu ular Byun Baekhyun!Bukannya Jongin tidak mau meminta tolong pada para lelakinya. Setidaknya, Sehun tidak sedang dalam kondisi jatuh cinta padanya, point yang Jongin tidak bisa dapatkan dari lelaki – lelakinya. Sungguh, Jongin tidak suka melibatkan mereka dalam masalahnya dan Park Chanyeol, mereka cukup menjadi pelengkap, bukan yang berpotensi terikat. Lagipula jika Oh Sehun setuju dengan rencananya, Oh Sehun juga akan mendapat keuntungan dengan gelar professor yang di idam-idamkan sang psikolog muda, tidak ada yang rugi dalam kesepakatan ini.

"Oh Sehun-sshi, aku bersedia menerima tawaranmu, dengan satu syarat.."

Akhirnya kalimat laknat itu keluar dari mulut Jongin dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sehun menarik alisnya singkat, mencerminkan sepersekian detik kekagetannya.

"kenapa kau tiba – tiba merubah pikiranmu? Apa memang kau sudah tidak lagi tertarik dengan lelaki-lelaki itu?"

"Dengarkan dulu syarat dan permintaanku"

"Go On"

"Nikahi Aku, Oh Sehun-sshi"

Nikahi? Apa-apaan ini? Gadis di hadapannya ini tidak gila kan? Sehun tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah stoiknya, sementara otaknya sendiri mencerna setiap kata permintaan Jongin tadi.

"jadilah suamiku, bantu aku terlepas dari lelaki-lelakiku itu, aku tak mau kalah dari Park Chanyeol, dan kau akan mendapat gelar profesormu akhir tahun ini, aku menjaminnya" lanjut Jongin penuh penekanan.

"Park Chanyeol? Setahuku dia tidak ada dalam listmu Jongin-sshi"

seloroh Sehun memancing kejujuran Jongin, tentu Sehun tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol, tapi mendengar alasan Jongin ingin mengalahkannya dari mulut Jongin sendiri lebih menyenangkan bukan?

"Iya, Park Chanyeol, Kakak Tiriku, Dia akan menikah, dan aku juga harus segera melangkah, Sehun-sshi, mengharapkan salah satu kekasihku menikahiku adalah hal yang buruk, aku tidak bisa membuat salah satu dari mereka terluka dan punya pengharapan yang lebih padaku"

"Maksudmu kakakmu akan menikah dan kau resah? Tapi mengapa? Bukannya kau harus turut berbahagia?"

"Itu.. ii.. tuu.. hash! Itu karena aku mencintai kakakku! Aku tidak pernah akan merelakannya berbahagia diatas penderitaanku, kami dulu sepasang kekasih, dan harus berpisah karena ternyata aku juga anak ayahnya dari wanita lain! Sial! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, jadilah kekasihku ne? Menyakiti kakakku akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku punya partner kan? Ayolah! Kita sama-sama akan dapat keuntungan yang setimpal"

frontal Jongin, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah menahan emosinya, Sehun terdiam dalam duduknya, seraya menimbang permintaan Jongin, Sehunpun sekarang bisa menyimpulkan Jongin jelas – jelas sakit, obsesinya pada Park Chanyeol terlalu besar dan mengukung jiwa gadis itu. Gadis ini akan memulai permainan berbahaya, tapi baiklah, sepertinya permainan ini akan sedikit menarik, Sehun bisa mengeksplore ilmu kejiwaan yang selama ini dia dapat, selain bisa membantu Chanyeol nantinya, dia juga mendapat gelar professor jika berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Baiklah, Katakan dulu Rencanamu, Jongin-sshi"

"Benarkah?"

Mata Jongin langsung berbinar cerah, bibirnya langsung menarik senyum penuh kemenangan, Sehun memang pilihan tepat, sementara yang mendapati senyum jongin merekah, dengan binar matanya, mulai merasa sesak di dada kirinya, sungguh Sehun tidak tahu jika Jongin benar-benar cantik jika tersenyum tulus.

"kita akan menikah selama 24 bulan, aku mencintai Chanyeol dan hanya ingin membuatnya sakit hati dan cemburu, aku juga mau pernikahan dia gagal, jadi sandiwara kita harus terlihat sealami mungkin, hamili aku jika perlu, kau tidak jelek – jelek amat kok, aku yakin anak kita akan cantik atau ganteng nantinya, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan membawa Oh Junior dalam rahimku"

Telisik Jongin, seraya menilai fisik Sehun, Sehun tidak jelek kok, sumpah! lelaki itu tinggi semampai, dengan badan atletis, bahunya lebar dengan dada bidang yang akan sangat nyaman jika bersandar disana, kulitnya seputih susu, matanya berobsidian coklat terang, dan jangan lupakan rambut ash grey lelaki itu yang ditata hair up rapi, astaga, tidak ada Dosen bergelar Doktor atau Psikolog terkenal manapun yang tampil semenarik Sehun.

"Jadi kita menikah, lalu punya anak, lalu bercerai begitu?"

Jongin menganguk antusias, dan Sehun menarik nafas panjang, Menikah dan Bayi memang dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan, tapi jika akhir hasilnya perceraian? Ya Tuhan! masalah Jongin akan menjadi lebih rumit, Jongin benar – benar Object menarik untuk gelar yang sebenarnya tidak begitu Sehun butuhkan. Hanya saja pemenuhan syarat Jongin terlalu gila, dia meminta Sehun menikahinya? Adakah pernikahan tanpa cinta? Menikah berarti siap berbagi semuanya, terutama Ruang Pribadi, satu hal yang Sehun paling benci. Mampukah Sehun menghadapi setiap harinya dengan Jongin? tapi Gadis ini sakit dan butuh pertolongan, nalurinya sebagai seorang ahli jiwa membuat Sehun merasa terjepit, belum bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan ini pada Chanyeol nantinya?

"Sehun-sshi, kenapa kau terdiam, jawab aku, pernikahan Chanyeol tinggal dua minggu lagi, aku tidak mau hanya dia yang berbahagia sendiri"

"Dua Minggu?"

Sehun memijit pelipisnya singkat, ini benar – benar kasus gila! Menarik sekali! Otaknya harus memutuskan cepat, sebelum Kim Jongin susah dia genggam lagi. Pria itu menarik nafas singkat, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"baiklah aku setuju, bisakah kita membuat point yang dilarang dan diperbolehkan selama 24 bulan itu"

"Aku tidak meminta banyak Sehun-sshi, aku hanya meminta Sehun-sshi jangan pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta padaku, dan Jangan Cintai Aku lebih dari Seujung Kukumu, Semua akan berakhir Menyakitkan, Demi Tuhan, Aku Bersumpah"

Sehun mengulas senyum, Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar unik dan menarik, Sok kuat tapi jelas sekali Rapuh dalam satu waktu.

"dan jangan pernah mengulas senyum padaku, Oh! Wajah stoikmu tidak cocok dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan senyuman " Sentak Jongin

See? Satu senyum saja sudah membuat gadis Tan di hadapannya ini terlihat imut karena jengah yang terlihat salah tingkah. Sehun kembali tersenyum, lalu angkat suara

"Baiklah kalau itu syaratmu, aku hanya akan mengajukan satu syarat saja, jangan pernah saling menanyakan masa lalu, aku sungguh tidak menyukainya"

"CALL! jadi bisa kita bicarakan strategi untuk perangku ini, Sehun-sshi?"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan satu angukan saja, lalu bersiap fokus menyimak apa yang Jongin terangkan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan tidur bersama Sehun-sshi? Aku membutuhkan spermamu untuk bayi kita secepatnya, Apa kau mau?"


	4. Chapter 3 : To Know You

Suasana tegang menyelimuti atmosfir ruang tamu Jongin, sungguh permintaan Jongin benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"akankah lebih baik jika kita saling mengenalkan keluarga dahulu, Jongin-sshi?"

Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatnya, Jongin terlalu buru-buru, dan Sehun tentu belum siap.

"Tidur bersama akan membuat kita lebih cepat dekat, Sehun Oppaa~" kerling Jongin Nakal, lalu berpindah pada sofa panjang yang diduduki Sehun, jemari Jongin mulai nakal, digambarnya pola-pola abstrak di dada Sehun.

"Oppa pasti tahu kan, ketika kita saling merasakan, kulit telanjang yang bersentuhan, lidah yang saling memagut, remasan tanganmu pada payudaraku, hisapanku pada titik-titik sensitifmu, berakhir dengan pijatan vaginaku pada penismu, lalu tak lama spermamu memenuhi rahimku, itu cara tercepat agar kita saling mengenal" lanjut Jongin frontal, gadis itu menjilat bibir berlipstick merah menyalanya. Tangannya masih aktif merabai Sehun, dari dada, turun ke perut, lalu kesejatian lelaki itu.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pikirannya dari pendeskripsian 'mendekatkan diri' ala Jongin, Tangannya sudah menahan Tangan Jongin yang mulai diluar batas. Tapi Jongin tidak menyerah, gadis itu segera menduduki selangkangan Sehun, menaikkan dress hitam ketatnya sebatas pinggang, lalu bergerak aktif menggesekkan kewanitaanya pada kesejatian Sehun, yang masih terbalut celana kain formalnya. Sehun berdeham, sedikit mengerang menahan siksaan, kedua tangannya segera menahan pergerakan liar pinggul Jongin. untung akal sehatnya masih menguasai lelaki itu.

"Jongin-sshi, hentikan, masih banyak yang harus kita bahas" parau Sehun.

"Ooh.. Ayolaaah.. ini akan nikmat sekali, vaginaku masih sempit, aku jarang berhubungan dengan lelakiku, kecuali si perkasa Ravi, ooh.. atau kau mau payudaraku Oppa?" Rengek Jongin, mimik gadis dihadapan Sehun ini sungguh mengemaskan, dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu. Sehun terkesima, Tsundere sekali gadis ini, tapi lamunan Sehun tidak lama, ketika Jongin meloloskan dress ketatnya, menyisakan ketelanjangan Jongin. YANG SEMPURNA!

DEMI PANTAT NEPTUNUS! ADA GADIS NUDE DIPANGKUANMU! PASRAH MAU DIAPAKAN SAJA OLEHMU!

Sungguh, lelaki mana yang akan tahan pada Jongin, gadis itu punya badan S line sempurna, wajah cantik dengan bibir kissable, dada yang penuh, dan jangan lupa bokong sintalnya. Sehun tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah stoiknya, meskipun bisikan surga Jongin dan stimulus vagina Jongin pada Pangkal Pahanya, terus menerus membuatnya berfantasi yang tidak-tidak, entah kenapa hari ini terasa panas, padahal Sehun yakin sekali, pendingin udara di Apartemen Jongin berfungsi dengan baik. SHIT! Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri, kenapa setuju bertemu Jongin di Apartemen Pribadi sang Gadis.

"Hunnie Oppa, apa mulai merasa panas? Aku buka kemejamu ya?"

"Joong.."

"Harusnya kau tadi memakai kaus saja, kan susah membukanya"

"Joong.. akh"

Sehun kalah telak ketika Jongin menggulum daun telinganya, SHIT! Titik Sensitifnya menghianatinya. Sehun sekuat tenaga masih berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehat, ditariknya wajah Jongin dari perpotongan lehernya, mengunci pandangan mereka.

"Jongin.. kumohon.. berhenti"

Jongin membatu, namun ia segera mengerjapkan matanya, sungguh Sehun yang terlihat lembut, dan tegas saat bersamaan mampu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi, ia seolah tertarik ke dalam tatapan itu, menemukan keteduhan, pengayoman dan kehangatan yang tulus. Oh SIAL! mulai hari ini, Oh Sehun mungkin akan menjadi favoritnya.

"Hunniee.. Oo.. Oppa.." cicit Jongin

Sehun tersenyum, dan Jongin kembali salah tingkah, segera ia sembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun, sungguh! Jongin Malu!. Sehun mafhum, ia berinisiatif memeluk sang gadis, sialan! Kulit Jongin sangat lembut, apalagi dada mereka yang kini bersentuhan tanpa penghalang sedikitpun, dan aroma lavender menguar dari rambut mahagony Jongin, sungguh membuat Sehun mabuk dan hampir mendengarkan bisikan setan.

"Seharusnya itu sudah bekerja" cicit Jongin tanpa mau melepaskan kehangatan pelukan Sehun.

"Maksudmu earl tea, cake coklat dan obat perangsangmu?"

Jongin segera menarik dirinya, tanpa mau beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun, manik mata anjingnya menikam Sehun tajam, yang malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kaa.. kaau tahu?"

"Harusnya kau mencampurkan itu pada tehku, bukan pada cake coklatmu, FYI, aku alergi coklat, jadi terima kasih kuenya"

Jongin kembali mencerukkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, sungguh dia malu sekali, sudah merendahkan diri seperti jalang, menggoda Sehun habis-habisan, tapi nyatanya memang strateginya 0%, gagal total. Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin lembut, berusaha mengusir malu sang gadis.

"My Bear.." panggil Sehun

Jongin tercekat, airmata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. My Bear! Sungguh Jongin merindukan panggilan itu, panggilan kesayangan dari neneknya dulu, nenek Kim Heechul, satu-satunya keluarga Kim yang menerima dirinya hangat.

"Kau tidak kedinginan eoh? Sini Oppa pakaikan dressmu lagi, hey.. kenapa menangis eoh?"

"Darimana Oppa tau Panggilanku?"

"Ada nenek-nenek yang memberitahuku, beliau bilang, My Bear adalah gadis manis miliknya, gadis pintar yang selalu jadi kebanggaannya"

"Sejauh mana, Oppa tau tentangku?"

"Sejauh aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Jongin.. risetku tidak pernah main-main, kau tahu?"

"Kau seperti penguntit"

"dan aku akan jadi penguntit bahagia jika itu kau objectnya"

Pipi Jongin bersemu merah, seharusnya dia marah pada Sehun, tapi entahlah ia malah sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

"Apa! Kau akan menikahi Jongin! MENIKAHI!"

Suara Chanyeol naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi, pewaris pertama Park Group itu harus mampu menahan amarahnya, ini tempat umum, dan Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya hanya karena refleks memberi pukulan kuat di sudut bibir Sehun, setelah yang lebih muda melaporkan hasil pertemuannya dengan Jongin tadi, dan mengatakan jika ia dan Jongin akan segera menikah.

"Hyung, tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus segera bertindak, bukannya akan lebih bagus jika Jongin bersamaku Hyung? Setidaknya dia aman, tidak akan lagi ada lelaki lain selain aku Hyung" ucap Sehun Tenang, ia sudah menduga jika reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA JATUH CINTA PADANYA OH! ATAU KAU TAU SENDIRI AKIBATNYA" ancam Chanyeol penuh keposesifan

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat aku jatuh cinta lagi semenjak dia pergi Hyung?"

"Mian, Sehuna.. kupercayakan Jonginku padamu"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, sebagai psikolog yang menghadapi pengidap sister complex, ia tahu betul Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menyerahkan Jongin pada siapapun, tentu kekhawatiran seorang Oppa pada adiknya yang wajar, terlepas masa lalu mereka yang pernah terikat dalam hubungan percintaan. hipotesa Sehun kedua kakak adik ini hanya terkena sindrom bother-sister complex akut, dan sebaiknya segera ditangani, sebelum mereka terlalu jauh terjatuh.

 **\- AFTERMATH-**

"Sehun Oppa"

Sehun segera melemparkan senyum ketika mendapati kepala Jongin muncul di ruang prakteknya, sejak kejadian tiga hari lalu, Jongin sering sekali menemuinya. Entah sekedar membahas rencana mereka ataupun sekedar makan siang bersama. Pokoknya tiada hari Sehun tanpa Jongin.

"Sehun Oppa, hari ini kita jadi bertemu keluargamu?"

"Ne.."

"Perlukah seperti itu? Kita.. maksudku.. kita.."

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenalkan calon istriku pada Ayah Ibu ku kan? Saat kita menikah nanti, sewaktu - waktu beliau berdua pasti akan berkunjung ke rumah bukan? Akan jadi hal aneh jika tiba-tiba kau tinggal bersamaku tanpa kejelasan statusmu"

"Taapiii... Tapiii..."

Sehun segera menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya, mengusak surai mahagony gadis itu singkat, Jongin hanya balas memeluk lelakinya, menghirup ketenangan dari aroma sandalwood Sehun, huuft... Kegugupannya sedikit berkurang sekarang.

"Gwenchana, My Bear... kau gadis baik dan manis, orang tuaku tidak akan menolakmu, sungguh"

"Sungguh? Kau tahu sendiri kan Oppa, aku bukan gadis baik-baik, aku berkencan dengan banyak lelaki, aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada kakak Tiriku sendiri, aku buk... Hmmft"

Ucapan Jongin terbungkam oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Sehun, ciuman mereka lambat, namun erotis dan memabukkan di saat bersamaan, kekagetan Jongin hilang begitu saja, bahkan ia tak kalah semangatnya dengan Sehun saling mengejar lidah. Jongin sungguh tidak rugi, Sehun benar-benar pencium handal. Mereka terus saling memagut, membiarkan benang saliva terjalin diantara kecupan basah mereka yang terus menerus, mereka tidak akan berhenti jika saja interupsi suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan mereka.

"Ooooops.. Sorry, I dont know if you're bussy Doctor Oh"

Itu Johnny, rekan kerja Sehun sekaligus sahabat seperompolan dan seperpopokan Sehun. Jongin yang malu, segera melarikan diri ke dalam toilet, untung saja ruang praktek Sehun dilengkapi fasilitas itu. Sementara Sehun, kembali memasang wajah Stoik miliknya, dasar Seo Tengik, tak bisakah ia bersopan santun sedikit, dengan mengetuk pintu misalnya. Segera Sehun mengkode Johnny agar keluar dari ruang prakteknya, Jongin tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Calm down Dude, jauhkan tatapan esmu itu, I never know what are you doing inside, sorry for interupt you"

"at least, you can knock the fucking door before open it!"

"Sorry, dont be angry, I just want to inform you Buddies, a valuable information"

"What is?"

"Sorry to Say, Depends on my calculation, she will back in three months, prepare your heart buddy"

Sehun menegang seketika, perempuan itu akan kembali? Perfect! Dalam tiga bulan ini, Sehun jamin Jongin sudah menjadi istrinya, dan balas balas dendamnya akan semakin menyenangkan.

"Pay attention on Her, John, it will be epic"

Johnny hanya mengelangkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk bahu kawannya itu

"Kusarankan berhenti Hun, kurasa kau sudah menemukan penggantinya"

"What the heck are u saying?"

"Doctor never kissed his patient like you do"

"We just partner in crime, I told you"

"Just a partner? Partner never ever give an affection each other Hun"

"Aku tidak John, itu salah satu metode penyembuhan, hanya kenyamanan yang kutawarkan, gadis itu perlu menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat"

" I see, I see, sudah sana urus gadismu itu, jangan sampai ia kedinginan di Toilet, dan bersihkan sisa lipstick di pipimu itu, its disgusting, hahahahaha"

"What the fuck! Why you dont told me earlier?"

"Watch your mouth, Doc, this is hospital, hahahahaha"

"Shut Up"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Jongin masih setia memandangi pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Incheon, tempat dimana kedua orang tua Sehun tinggal. Kejadian satu jam lalu masih terus berputar di otak Jongin, membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, oh ayolah! Kemana Jongin yang biasanya tidak pernah malu jika kepergok ciuman atau sejenisnya, entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bukan karena Sehun, atau mungkin karena tertangkap basah oleh rekan kerja calon suamimu di ruangan prakteknya, bukan hal yang memalukan sebenarnya, Jongin sudah berkenalan dengan Dokter Johnny kok, lagipula Jongin yakin, pergaulan dokter asal amerika itu pasti lebih luas, melihat dua orang berciuman pasti dirasa wajar. Tapi entahlah.. atmosfir canggung semakin kentara diantara ia dan Sehun.

"Jong/Oppa"

"Oppa duluan/kau duluan"

"Mau makan/Oppa lapar"

Jongin melengos lagi, sementara Sehun sok berkonsentrasi pada Jalanan. apa-apaan, bicara bersamaan begini membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Oppa.. aku tidak lapar" cicit Jongin, netranya mengarah pada tangannya yang terkepal dipangkuannya sendiri, Jongin sungguh tidak berani memandang lawan bicaranya. Apalagi saat ini Sehun terlihat sangat.. sangat tampan, padahal lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja warna hitam pas badan yang lengannya digulung setengah, dan jangan lupakan sunglass hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, astaga Jongin bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak, saking bling blingnya Sehun siang ini.

"Betul tidak lapar? Perjalanan kita masih lima belas menitan lagi loh" ucap Sehun seraya menarik salah satu tangan Jongin, mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka, lalu menciuminya sayang.

Ya Tuhan! Ish! Jongin harusnya tidak memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya kemarin. Lihat kan sekarang? Sehun memperlakukannya terlalu manis. Seharusnya dia tetap menjadi Jongin yang judes dan galak, Jongin yang selalu menolak Sehun, bukan si rapuh Jongin yang butuh kasih sayang seperti ini.

"Tidak Oppa, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Eommonim karena makan sedikit, padahal beliau sudah memasak banyak"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, dikecupnya lagi tangan Jongin. Sisa perjalanan itu, hanya dihiasi rona merah pipi Jongin.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Yeaaay!

Thanks buat supportnya for this abal-abal FF :P

Oh iya, karena aku baru banget make FFN, maaf ya kalo ada guest review yg blom smpt aku moderate, soalnya di App FFN aku nyari ga ada, (kalo ada yg tau tempatnya dimana, bisa PM please ) dan laptop lagi di servis, jadi blum bisa buka lewat web.nya, tapi aku tetep check email kok.. dan liat commentnya dari sana :)

a Big Thanks Specially for : Caesarinn, JongieBottom, FansAnakAyam, Jjong86, MeiMei, PeriRumah, Isjongina, SeKaiStalker, for Like, Follow dan Reviewnya.. *big chu*

Last but not Least

Salam HunKai Shipper

#ChocoMilkCouple ;)


	5. Chapter 4 : To Know You (2)

Victoria segera menyambut putera semata wayangnya antusias, ketika deru mesin mobil Sehun terdengar memasuki carport rumah, wanita setengah baya itu semakin heboh, saat sang Putra menggandeng Jongin menuju ke arahnya.

"Sehunku sayang"

Victoria segera memeluk Sehun singkat, lalu beralih pada Jongin, tanpa sungkan ia memeluk hangat calon menantunya itu, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas Jongin kaku, Jongin baru kali ini dipeluk oleh seorang Ibu, sedari kecil ia tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan pelukan Junmyeon, dan sumpah, Pelukan ibu Sehun sangat hangat.

"Ini pasti Jongin bukan? Calon menantuku? Mama senang bertemu denganmu Nak"

"Iye.. Ajumma, Kim Jongin imnida"

"Hei.. panggil aku Mama, tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi istri Sehun, dan tentunya anak menantuku tersayang, arrachi? Kalian pasti lapar, ayo masuk, Baba sudah memasak banyak untuk kita semua"

Victoria masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah, diikuti Sehun dan Jongin, Jongin sendiri terlihat sangat gugup, ia mengengam tangan Sehun erat, berusaha menghilangkan gugup, meskipun Victoria menyambutnya hangat tadi, tapi Ayah Sehun? Belum tentu seantusias Ibu Sehun. Namun detik berikutnya, Jongin sudah tidak kenal lagi yang namanya Gugup, ketika sosok familiar berbalutkan apron dan topi kebangaan para Chef, berbalik badan tertangkap dalam netranya.

"Paman Zhoumi?"

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

Pekik lelaki itu tak kalah heboh, Jongin bahkan kini telah berada dalam dekapan sang Chef, merasakan kehangatan seorang Ayah yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Zhoumi, sahabat dekat sang Ibu kandungnya. Dulu, sering kali sehabis Jongin mendapat perlakuan yang tidak wajar dari Junmyeon, Jongin kecil sering berlari ke restoran China di ujung kompleknya, menemui Zhoumi, sang Chef baik hati.

"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi menantuku hah? Syukurlah, aku akan sangat bahagia, Sehun ternyata tidak salah pilih, kau gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui, ceritakan padaku! Bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada manusia sedingin es macam Sehun-ku? Ketauilah Jongin, anakku itu tidak lebih baik dari robot, hidupnya konstan, dan abu-abu" Racau Zhoumi heboh

Jongin melepas pelukannya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika Zhoumi dan Victoria menyambutnya sangat baik. Padahal pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan lebih dari sekedar kebohongan, pernikahan tanpa cinta, pernikahan penuh pasal perjanjian, pernikahan yang berujung perpisahan.

"Zhou.. jangan bertanya macam-macam dulu pada anak-anak, biarkan mereka makan, hari sudah hampir sore, dan bebek pekingmu terlihat sangat menggoda"

Suasana makan siang berjalan sangat hangat, tidak ada kesuraman yang biasa Jongin temui pada keluarganya, gelak tawa dan obrolan ringan beradu santai dengan dentingan sendok dan garpu, Jongin bersyukur, ia diterima hangat keluarga Sehun, Victoria tetap meminta Jongin memangilnya Mama, ketika tanpa sadar Jongin terus memangil Victoria Ajumma. meskipun tali pernikahan belum mengikat resmi Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin merasa seperti menemukan kehangatan seorang Ibu yang selama ini dia rindukan, Obrolan makan siangpun berlanjut dengan perbincangan yang lebih intens di ruang keluarga, topiknya tidak jauh dari seputaran kisah Jongin dan Sehun, bagaimana mereka bertemu, sudah berapa lama pacaran, sesekali membahas masa kecil Sehun.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika sepasang muda mudi itu hendak pamit pulang, berdalih masih merindukan Sehun, Victoria memaksa mereka berdua untuk menginap, tentu Jongin tidak mampu menolak, pun ketika Vic menyatukannya dan Sehun dalam satu kamar dan sekarang ia tengah berbaring santai di kasur kamar Sehun, memakai gaun tidur Victoria yang terlihat kependekan, gaun tidur itu membungkus tubuh S Line sempurna Jongin dengan tonjolan yang pas di setiap lekukan tubuhnya, sementara Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mau tak mau terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Jongin berbaring tengkurap, seraya memainkan kakinya naik turun mengikuti irama musik dari ponselnya, membuat gaun tidurnya sedikit terangkat dan mengekspose surga duniawi Jongin yang Sehun yakin tidak tertutupi barang laknat bernama Panty, mengingatkan peristiwa Jongin dan mini dress profokatifnya, tiga hari lalu. Sehun segera menghalau pikirannya.

"Jong" eram Sehun, seperti serigala jantan menahan hasrat rut-nya ketika melihat si betina heat. Jongin pun segera mengalihkan atensinya, gadis itu juga tak kalah terpesona, Sehun membiarkan badannya topless, sementara rambut ash grey basah sang lelaki masih menitikkan air tanda selesai di keramas, sumpah seksi sekali, belum lagi enam tonjolan kotak yang terpahat sempurna di perut lelakinya, ya Tuhan! Nikmat apa yang di dustakan.

"Ne.. Oppa.."

"Kalau sudah lelah tidurlah, kau biasa tidur dengan lampu menyala atau redup? Tidak keberatan aku topless begini kan?" Ucap Sehun seraya mengasurkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

"N.. ne.."

Entah kenapa Jongin segugup ini, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan lelaki, dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, lalu menawarkan lengannya untuk bantal tidur Jongin. Mengusak surai lavender milik gadisnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

(FlashBack on Italic)

 _"HOW DARE YOU! KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU BISA HAMIL! SIALAN!"_ _lengkingan Junmyeon memecah suasana damai kediaman keluarga Kim, nafas sang nona rumah tampak tak beraturan, menahan amarah, ekor matanya tidak lepas dari laporan kesehatan tahunan keluarganya. sementara si penyebab hanya memandang nanar sosok ibu kandung._

 _"Aggashi.. maaf.. sss.. ssaya.. ii.. ini jaa.. lan satu.. sa.. atunya agar saya bisa bersama Chanyeol, ka.. ka.. re.."_ _PLAK! tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Jongin, sebelum gadis itu selesai berbicara._ _"APA KAU BILANG? JALAN BERSATU! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK SUDI MENIKAHKANMU DENGAN LELAKI ITU"_ _Jongin mengusap pipinya, menahan aliran airmata yang mulai deras, meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan hardikan Junmyeon dan segala kekerasan fisik yang terjadi padanya, semenjak jongin mulai mengenal dan mengerti kerasnya dunia, terlahir dari sebuah percintaan terlarang antara Ayahnya dan Kim Junmyeon, dibuang oleh ayahnya, tidak pernah diakui kehadirannya oleh sang ibu, dan dirahasiakan kelahirannya dalam keluarga Kim yang terhormat._

 _"Park Chanyeol, sungguh akan bertanggung jawab padaku Aggashi"_ _Seketika itu juga air muka Junmyeon semakin memerah, hati Junmyeon berdenyut tidak karuan, ia tahu anaknya berhubungan dengan pemuda Park itu, pemuda yang seharusnya dipanggil Oppa, oleh Jongin. Yah.. Ayah kandung Jongin adalah Tuan besar Park Yifan, Ayah kandung Chanyeol. Rahasia besar yang selalu Junmyeon simpan._ _Tidak! Anak dalam kandungan Jongin adalah sumber masalah besar. Yifan sudah mengatakan renacanya melamar Junmyeon, Junmyeon menunggu hari itu penuh kesabaran, hari dimana dia akan berhenti memusuhi Jongin, hari dimana dia akan meminta Jongin berhenti memanggilnya Aggashi, hari penerimaan Jongin sebagai anaknya, anak sah dan legal milik Park Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon. dan bayi sial di dalam perut Jongin hanya akan menambah masalah, tidak! Hubungan sedarah akan mendatangkan petaka!_ _"Gugurkan! Gugurkan bayi itu! GUGURKAN!"_ _Jongin memandang Junmyeon nanar, ia tahu ia tidak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya oleh sang ibu, Jongin bisa tahan dengan semua kekerasan dan siksaan yang Ibunya lakukan, tapi membunuh bayinya?_ _"Aku tahu Park Chanyeol sedang mengejar gelar masternya di Amerika sekarang, lelaki itu tidak akan tahu apa yang kuperbuat padamu, jadi lebih baik kita bersiap, bayi sialan itu hanya akan mendatangkan aib di keluarga ini, Kim Jongin! Berdiri! Kita gugurkan sekarang!"_ _Jongin mengelangkan kepalanya, sungguh, wanita dihadapannya ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa benar Ibu kandungnya? Teganya dia memperlakukan Jongin sekejam ini, yang berkembang di rahimnya ini cucu kandung Junmyeon, meskipun Jongin tau, ibunya tidak akan pernah menerima ini._ _"Kumohon Agasshi, jangan.. kumohon.."_ _"Paman Kang! Paman Kang! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"_ _Hanya pekikan pilu Jongin yang terdengar setelahnya, ketika Paman Kang berhasil mengunci tubuh Jongin, membekap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, lalu membuat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri._

 **-AFTERMATH-**

"Joong.. Joong.. Jongin sayang.."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin lembut, mencoba membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya, entah sejak kapan gadisnya mulai mengingau, agashi dan tolong menjadi dua kata yang selalu terapal dari bibir Jongin. Keringat dingin melingkupi seluruh pelipis dan dahi Jongin, Sehun yakin, bukan hanya mimpi buruk yang Jongin alami, tapi trauma masa silam yang kuat terpatri di memori alam bawah sadar Jongin.

"Jong.. Sayang.. Jong.."

Jongin akhirnya tersadar ketika Sehun sedikit keras mengoyangkan bahunya. Sedetik setelah tersadar, airmata Jongin mengalir begitu deras, dan langsung memeluk Sehun erat-erat seolah mencari ketenangan disana. Mimpi buruk itu yang selalu menghantuinya, mimpi tentang kekejaman Junmyeon yang paling membekas dihatinya, entah kenapa hanya sepotong adegan itu saja yang terus menerus terulang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jong.. Tenang.. Oppa disini.. mau minum?"

Jongin mengelang, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Gajima.." lirihnya

"Arra.. aku disini, tidak akan kemana-mana"

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Jongin memberanikan menatap ke dalam mata Sehun, seperti tersihir mata hitam kelam Jongin, Sehun mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka, dan bibir mereka kembali tertaut untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut, mulai menuntut, kecipakan lidah yang saling mengejar, benang saliva terjalin diantara jeda mereka mengambil nafas. Cumbuan mereka semakin liar, Mereka saling memagut, mencium setiap jengkal kulit masing-masing yang bisa mereka gapai, bahkan beberapa kissmark telah Sehun sematkan pada leher gadisnya. Desahan Jongin sudah lolos berkali-kali, Jongin semakin menikmati kecupan panas Sehun, pun ketika gaun tidurnya sudah terkumpul di perutnya, lidah Sehun terus bekerja mengecupi setiap inchi kulit Jongin, hingga dua buah gundukan sintal milik Jongin terpampang lezat di hadapannya, tanpa menunggu, Sehun segera meraup payudara kiri Jongin dengan tangannya, sementara lidahnya bergerak aktif mengitari puting kanan Jongin yang sudah menegang.

"Sseh.. uuh.. Huuun.."

Sehun semakin semangat mengerjai Jongin yang tampak semakin lezat dihadapannya, tatapan sayu Jongin yang menahan nikmat, serta jemari Jongin yang mengacak surai Sehun, saking frustasinya, meminta lebih dari sekedar puluhan kissmark di dada dan hisapan yang lebih dalam di kedua payudaranya.

"Sseeh.. uuh.. oooh.. uuh.. akh!"

Sehun berhenti mempermainkan payudara Jongin, ketika pekikan kecil Jongin lolos dari mulutnya, astaga, seolah tersadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat, Sehun segera menarik dirinya dari atas Jongin, tapi gerakan kaki Jongin lebih cepat, dilingkarkannya segera kakinya pada pinggang Sehun, mempertemukan pusat gairahnya yang sudah basah dengan kejantanan yang masih terbungkus boxer kekasih kontraknya itu. Sehun terdiam, membiarkan sensasi hangat melingkupinya. Jongin sudah basah dan siap untuk tahap yang lebih intim dan nikmat.

"Aku mau Sehun Oppa, inside Me"

Satu kalimat Jongin, dan geraman tertahan Sehun, bukan kombinasi yang baik. sungguh Sehun frustasi berat, tapi meniduri Jongin pasti akan mendatangkan konsekuensi yang lebih mengerikan. Sehun belum bisa membiarkan hatinya terbuka, ia belum siap terluka lagi. Ditengah kekalutannya, Sehun masih belum menyadari, Gadis yang sedang mencoba membangkitkan libidonya itu, adalah jawaban atas segala alasan dan pertanyaan.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Ciee uhuk.. yang uhuk.. bimbang mau nyicipin Jongin atau kagak #ditimpukSehun


	6. Chapter 5 : a Beautiful Sin

**[BE SMART PLEASE, FULL OF LIME 21]**

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Terlalu lama tanpa ada pergerakan dari Sehun, Jongin mulai bergerak sendiri. Dengan sekali sentak, Jongin kini sudah berada di atas, posisi favoritnya 'woman on top', manik matanya menatap Sehun sayu, sialan benar laki-laki ini, yang dibawah sudah berontak dan mengeras, tapi ekspresi muka flat Sehun, begitu dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Seolah godaan Jongin hanya remahan rengginang yang tersisa di dasar toples. Tidak menarik, basi, dan tinggal di buang.

Bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalo tidak punya ribuan cara, dilepasnya perlahan boxer Sehun dengan pergerakan yang sensual, Sehun tidak menolak, pun tidak bergerak, begitu penutup satunya-satunya lepas, milik Sehun tegak, besar, keras, dan berurat, sungguh, memuaskan sekali.

"Oh Sehun-sshi, ayolah.. adikmu saja siap tempur begini"

Sehun malah melipat tangannya santai, membawanya ke belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantal, sementara membiarkan Jongin yang berantakan, tersaji indah di depannya.

"Jong.. kumohon berhenti, apa kita ga terlalu cepat untuk saling meniduri?"

"Calon Prof yang terhormat, stop talking dan rasakan saja pijatan vaginaku, gimana?"

Sehun hanya terkikik gemas, sungguh, kemana hilangnya Jongin yang manis dan pemalu tiga hari ini? Berganti dengan Jongin yang binal dan haus belaian. Persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sehun menarik Jongin, merebahkan sang gadis di dadanya, memagut mesra bibir kisable Jongin, melepasnya, lalu memagutnya lagi sampai puas.

"Nona Kim, aku hanya akan bertanya sekali padamu, jika jawabanmu bisa membuatku berubah pikiran, kau bisa menaiki penisku sampai puas, tapi jika tidak mari saling memeluk dan tidur lagi"

Jongin berdecak kesal, ia segera menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun, sumpah deh lelaki ini, apa maunya sih? Jongin bahkan sudah melemparkan dirinya untuk dinikmati dokter Oh yang terseksi, tapi lelaki dibawahnya masih saja enggan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun Oppa, kalau memang tidak mau seks, kita tidur saja"

"Nah itu lebih bagus, sudah sini, Oppa peluk"

Jongin manyun, lalu memposisikan dirinya di samping Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Ketahuilah Jong, aku menginginkan percintaan, bukan hanya seks semata, kau menungguku kan?"

Jongin terbelalak! Bercinta? bukan seks? Jadi Sehun berharap lebih dari hubungan settingan ini? Isakan lolos dari kedua netra Jongin, sungguh ia sendiri tidak mengharapkan apapun dari semua ini. Hatinya masih dimiliki Chanyeol, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada satupun yang bisa mengantikan posisi Chanyeol, siapapun itu.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Suara alaram membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya, baru jam empat pagi, jam biasanya Jongin bangun dan mulai yoga paginya. gadis itu mengumpulkan nyawa sejenak, sebelum atensinya beralih pada dada bidang dengan kulit putih pucat menawan yang entah mengapa sangat menarik pagi ini, lengan kekar si pacar atau mungkin tunangan kontrak, masih memeluk posesif Jongin. Huh! Dasar lelaki, semalam di umpan malah menolak mentah-mentah, tapi ujungnya tetap memeluk Jongin posesif selama mereka mengarungi alam bawah sadar malam tadi.

Maunya apa coba?

"Selamat Pagi, malaikatku yang cantik"

Dan satu kecupan mampir di bibir kisable sang betina.

"Pagi.. tukang gombal Oh, mau sarapan dulu atau seks pagi?"

Sehun langsung tersadar, ketika kesejatiannya di bawah sana sedang menikmati pijatan jari lentik Jongin. sekuat mungkin Sehun menahan hasratnya, mencoba tidak tergoda, sial! Setiap pagi Sehun memang kualahan menghadapi morning woodnya, dan sekarang si rubah cantik mulai lagi menggoda.

"Tuah Oh, aku rasa kau tidak akan menolakku pagi ini, ya ampun, bahkan ia lebih keras dari semalam"

Sehun memekik, entah sejak kapan kepala Jongin sudah tenggelam di dalam selimut, dan Sehun yakin, lidah basah Jongin melingkupi penisnya. Menjilati setiap jengkalnya, jemari lentik Jongin juga memainkan si kembar, dan

"Uggh.. Hah! Jong.. berhen.. akh!"

Desahan Sehun lolos begitu saja, sialan! Kuluman hangat Jongin di bawah sana membuatnya melayang tak tahu aturan. Mulut Jongin yang membungkus Batang kesejatiannya hampir membuat Jongin tersedak, baru masuk tiga perempatnya saja sudah membuat Jongin kewalahan, sungguh a big d*ck that never imagined by Jongin, mengingat si wajah stoik si empunya, yang berbanding terbalik dengan batang penghasil sperma miliknya, yang tiga hari lalu dikira Jongin pasti kecil dan tidak memuaskan.

Jongin masih menstimulus penis yang kini jadi favoritnya, pinggul Sehun yang semula tak bergerak, menghianati tuannya, ikut semangat memompa mulut Jongin, membiarkan si batang mulai mengembang siap meledak

"Jong.. sayang.. lepas.. or.. I.. will.. shit! Akh!"

Sehun klimaks di mulut Jongin, lima kali tembakan, Sehun yakin, mulut Jongin pasti penuh cairan putihnya, si tersangka terkikik geli seraya keluar dari selimut, disekitaran mulutnya masih menetes sari pati Sehun. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di selangkangan Sehun, menggesekkan vaginanya tak tidak bebalut apapun dengan si lemas, yang perlahan mengeras, milik Jongin sudah basah, dan siap di gempur.

Semprul! Betina di atasnya ini benar-benar pantang menyerah.

"Dok.. kamu memang pelit, punya sebanyak ini aja, ga mau nyumbangin satu biji untukku"

Sehun melengos, ya bukan salahnya dong, ingat Sehun lelaki sehat, dengan morning wood yang keras, jadi wajar jika si putih miliknya pasti banjir di pagi hari.

"Dok.. semalam dokter bilang, mau bercinta ya? FYI dok.. aku ga pernah ngasih blowjob sama lelaki-lelaki itu, cuma orang istimewa aja yang pernah"

Sehun menghangat, jadi dia istimewa? Karena apa? Dia nanti yang mau nyumbangin sperma untuk bakal anak Jongin?

"Bukan karena nanti aku mau minta anak dari dokter, tapi karena dokter baik dan perhatian sama aku"

Shit! Betina di atasnya ini cenayang atau apa sih? Sehun meraih Jongin, menciumnya dalam, lalu meloloskan gaun tidur Jongin, sekaligus merubah posisinya, menindih si Tan seksi di bawahnya, mulai menstimulus Payudara ranum Jongin, membiarkan lidah panasnya mengitari puting Jongin, mengulumnya rakus.

"Dok.. ah.. Dokter Seh.. uuuh.. jangan.. akh.. PHP lagiih.."

racau Jongin, seraya menjambaki sensual surai ash grey si jantan. Menambah panas subuh hari mereka, Lidah Sehun semakin lihai, bahkan mulai menandai Jongin, di semua tempat, dada, perut, pantat, dan..

"Jangan.. leher.. Mama.. Baba.. no tutleh aahkh.. neck"

Sehun tak peduli, di tandainya Jongin di setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Jongin tampaknya juga sudah tidak peduli, dan asyik mendesahkan nama Sehun, menikmati setiap cumbuan sang dominan. Baiklah, kalau memang Jongin menginginkan percintaan, mari lakukan. Sehun masih mencumbu lidah Jongin ketika yang di bawah sana mulai menginvansi milik Jongin, Sehun melepas pagutannya ketika milik Jongin membungkusnya dengan nikmat, baru setengah masuk saja rasanya Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bergerak liar, menumbuk titik manis Jongin tanpa ampun.

"Akh.."

Pekikan Jongin tertahan nikmat, Sehun memang bukan yang pertama untuknya, dan Jongin juga yakin, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sungguh, bercinta dengan Sehun akan menjadi hal yang masuk daftar favoritnya, sungguh, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya penuh, yang di dalam sana betul-betul besar dan keras.

Sehun mulai bergerak perlahan lalu cepat dan keras, membiarkan Jongin terhentak-hentak di bawahnya, mendesah-desah gelisah, air mata bahkan sudah mengalir dari kedua manik cantik Jongin, saking nikmatnya tusukan Sehun.

"Dok.. aah.. Dok.. teer.. Sehun.. Seeh.. ugh! Mau sam.."

Jongin mengatur nafasnya setelah mencapai puncak kurang dari lima menit, wajahnya sayu, sayu minta di gempur lagi, Sehun masih membiarkan Jongin menikmati pencapainya, meskipun yang di bawah sana sudah ingin bergerak liar, pijatan dinding vagina Jongin tak ada duanya, Sehun sudah tidak sabar, ia membalik posisi Jongin, membuatnya menungging lalu melalukan penetrasi lagi, Jongin pasrah, memilih meredam teriakan nikmatnya dengan bantal.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Matahari sudah naik sepenggalah, Saat mereka bangun dan saling bertemu pandang, dengan tubuh terjepit di antara tungkai dan panas akan ketelanjangan. Dan pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan tetap menyala di udara,

Apakah mereka menyesalinya?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan, mereka kembali saling berpelukan, tenggelam dalam ciuman manis, tanpa ada paksaan.

Tidak menyesal!

Sungguh, subuh tadi merupakan pengalaman yaang tidak terlupakan untuk keduanya. Selesai menyelesaikan pencapaian mereka ( Jongin 4 kali dan Sehun 2 kali) keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, saling mendekap. Tak lagi peduli teriakan Victoria menyuruh mereka sarapan, yang akhirnya malah berakhir dengan teriakan pamit Vic dan Zhoumi yang akan pergi bekerja, menjalankan restoran China mereka.

Rasa lapar yang membangunkan Jongin, cacing di perutnya bernyanyi, minta diisi, gadis itu baru saja akan beranjak ke kamar mandi, ketika tangan putih kekar menahannya, menariknya lagi dalam dekapan posesif. Oh.. pak dokter perkasa juga sudah terjaga rupanya.

"Mau kemana"

"Makan, Dok.. aku lapar"

"Nanti sama-sama"

Tangan Sehun sudah bekerja di bawah sana, disusul pekikan tertahan Jongin menggema lemah, saat morning wood Sehun, kembali menyelinap cepat, diantara lipatan manis bibir bawah Jongin. Menginvasinya tanpa ampun. Desahan lolos dari keduanya, ketika Sehun sudah menembakan ribuan sperma lagi dalam diri Jongin. Klimaks!

"Terima kasih"

Sehun mengecup bibir kisable kegemarannya, Jongin mencubit gemas bisep Sehun.

"Sudah di bilang, bermain bersamaku itu sangat nikmat"

"Maaf"

"Tak Apa"

Jongin mengecup bibir lelakinya, segera beranjak, ketika tangannya lagi-lagi ditahan.

"Apa?"

"Lagi Sayang"

"Yak! Aku butuh makan dok, nanti malnutrisi"

Sehun mendecak tidak terima, segera dia tarik Jongin dalam dekapannya lagi. Menyelipkan kebanggaanya dalam lubang sempit Jongin, lalu memompa lagi, dan lagi.

seolah lupa janjinya pada Chanyeol, lupa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa, dosa terindah yang tak akan disesalinya.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

 **.**

 **huwaaaaaaaa apaaa ini.. panas adem deh nulisnya..**

 **.**

 **oh iya, karena Ai lagi bikin dua project, aku kayanya harus ngejadwal secara adil deh hehehehe**

 **.**

 **jadi AFTERMATH akan publish seminggu dua kali, hari Senin dan Sabtu**

 **sementara PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS kemungkinan dua hari sekali, cz konsepnya uda selesai tinggal ngembangin aja.**

 **.**

 **last but not least, terima kasih para SeKai stand yang uda mau subcribe, like sama review plus nunggu FF abal-abalku**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEKALI**

 **#HUGONEBYONE**

 **.**

 **DITUNGGU YA DI KOTAK REVIEW**

 **.**

 **BEST REGARDS**

 **AI**

 **#SALAMHunKaiShipper**

 **#MilkChocoCouple**


	7. Chapter 6 : Promise?

Malam panasnya bersama Sehun, terus-terusan terbayang di benak Jongin, padahal sudah hampir seminggu berlalu setelah malam panas itu, Sehun benar-benar berhasil menginvansi otak dan pikiran Jongin, bagaimana cara sang pejantan memporak-porandakan dirinya, memompanya tanpa ampun, cara Sehun menikmati setiap kali lelaki itu sampai pada puncaknya, suara husky Sehun mendesahkan nama Jongin sensual, rasa bibir Sehun mengecupi setiap inchi kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang posesif, tentu saja yang jadi tokoh utama adalah liltle Sehun yang super duper besar ukurannya.

ikh! Jongin jadi sebal, otaknya terus memutar bayangan itu, bahkan Jongin hampir melupakan kali pertamanya, dia kehilangan keperawanan dengan Chanyeol, tapi pengalaman pertamanya tidak semenarik dengan Sehun.

"Hai Kim"

Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunnya, Byun Baekhyun, wanita ular itu berdiri di hadapannya pongah, badan mungilnya dibalut dress hitam super ketat yang memprovokasi, memperlihatkan gaya nona besar yang angkuh. mau apa sepagi ini dia berada di ruangan pribadi butiknya? Merusak mood saja.

"Kenapa ke sini"

Jongin ogah-ogahan mengurusi ular dihadapannya ini, lebih asyik memikirkan bercinta dengan Sehun di alam liar, bealaskan tanah, beratapkan langit luas, daripada meladeni calon kakak ipar tirinya itu.

"Loh, tentu saja final fitting gaun pengantin rancangan adik iparku tersayang dong, apa kau harus ku ingatkan, jika dua hari lagi aku akan menjadi nyonya Park Chanyeol?"

Jongin terkesiap, ah iya, pernikahan Chanyeol yang harusnya dia gagalkan, kemana Jongin seminggu ini? Tidak ada hal yang menyita perhatiannya, Butik juga dalam keadaan stabil dan aman, kecuali pemikiran soal Sehun dan kejatanannya, SIAL! dia bahkan belum membahasnya dengan Sehun, Bagaimana cara menyabotase royal wedding klan Park. Duh biasanya Jongin lengah dan lupa!

"Jangan memasang ekspresi sok lupa begitu Kim, cepat!, mana gaunku!"

Jongin mendecak sebal, ia segera meminta dua pegawainya melayani si ular, lalu kembali lagi pada lamunnya, lamunan penuh gairah dengan Sehun, oh! Sial sekali Dokter Oh harus tugas keluar kota, meninjau psikis korban gempa bumi di daerah Sineung, tepat sehari setelah mereka selesai saling menikmati, dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, loh kok Jongin jadi merindukan si Dingin sih?

"Jongin"

Oh, bahkan kini Jongin berhalusinasi ada Sehun di depannya, berdiri dengan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, seperti biasanya, sneli (jas putih dokter) tersampir di salah satu lengan pria itu, rambut ash greynya berantakan, menutupi dahi Sehun, tidak tersisir rapi, tidak bergaya up seperti biasanya, dan dagu pria itu tumbuh bakal jengot, seperti tidak terurus berminggu-minggu, oh ya Tuhan! Sehun yang berantakan terlihat panas dan seksi sekali!

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ah!"

Jongin tersadar, ketika jemari Sehun mengusap lengannya lembut, stimulan yang membuat darah Jongin memanas, entah karena apa.

"Dokter Oh?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi langsung menyerang bibir Jongin, mengecupnya dalam, lalu menciumnya brutal, menelusupkan lidahnya tanpa ampun, cukup sudah Sehun merasa frustasi seminggu kemarin, kacau, dan tidak konsentrasi penuh dengan pasien-pasiennya, di otak dingin Sehun hanya terbayang kebinalan Jongin, ciuman panas Jongin, kuluman Jongin pada little Oh, dan tentu saja remasan nikmat titik pusat gairahnya. Persetan dengan tugasnya, malam tadi Sehun segera memacu mobilnya menuju Seoul, menemui Jongin yang cantik.

Jongin memukuli dada Sehun perlahan, meminta Sehun menghentikan cumbuannya, lubang paru-paru Jongin hampir kering, saking susahnya ia menghirup udara, Sehun berhenti, atensinya terpaku pada Jongin, bibir kisable gadis itu bengkak, kemeja peach tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh sintalnya sudah berantakan, beberapa kancingnya terbuka, menampilkan sedikit payudara Jongin, blazer kerja Jongin sudah entah terlempar kemana, rambut mahagony Jongin terurai begitu indahnya.

"Jongin.. I miss you"

Satu kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun, menarik Jongin lagi ke dalam pelukannya, pelukan Sehun segera di balas Jongin, sang gadis juga tak kalah rindunya, biar saja mereka di anggap gila, tapi malam panas mereka, entah sejak kapan menjadi awal dari semua ini.

Sehun mengerling Jongin, ketika manik obsidian itu bersirobok dengan onyxnya, Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Jongin singkat.

"Kunci pintunya Jong"

Jongin mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun, segara gadis itu mencari-cari remote pengunci ruangannya, ketika bunyi bip terdengar, Sehun segera menyingkirkan apapun itu yang ada di atas meja kerja Jongin, membaringkan Jongin di atas meja kerjanya, menaikkan rok ketat hitam yang membalut sumber kebahagian Sehun, hingga batas pinggang Jongin. Dahi Sehun mengkerut, tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang ditemukannya, demi pantat hades! Jongin tidak membungkus kewanitaanya dengan panty.

"Kenapa tidak ditutup?" Protes Sehun

Jongin tersenyum manis, seraya membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu melemparnya sembarang, menyisakan dua gundukan sintal yang berbalut bra hitam, seksi sekali.

" _Feeling_ , entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa akan di perkosa oleh kejantanan jumbo dokter Oh di ruang kerjaku"

Sehun terkikik, betul-betul binal sekali eh!

"Menungging!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun segera menurunkan celana kerjanya, membebaskan sang little Oh, yang sudah siap, keras, dan berurat, lalu melesakkan kebangaanya pada lubang surgawi Jongin, memompa Jongin tanpa ampun, seolah mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan seks hebat.

"Dok.. _deeper_.. oh" racau Jongin, seraya mencari apapun untuk diremas, tubuhnya sudah maju mundur, terhentak-hentak, saking nikmatnya. Saling berlomba mendapatkan kenikmatan yang hakiki, Jongin mendesahkan nama Sehun ketika ia sampai pada puncaknya, tak lama Sehun mengejar, ia mengeram nikmat, ketika memuntahkan laharnya di dalam Jongin. Lalu ambruk, seraya memeluk Jongin dibawahnya.

Keduanya masih mengatur nafas, saling menikmati keintiman mereka yang belum terpisah.

"Kita sepertinya harus tinggal bersama Jong, aku rasa, aku tidak akan mampu lagi berkonsentrasi tanpa percintaan nikmat denganmu"

Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin menghangat, perasaan dia diinginkan, perasaan dia dibutuhkan, membuncah di dada gadis itu.

"Ya, dokter Oh, aku mau tinggal bersamamu"

Sehun mengecupi pundak Jongin sayang, lalu membisikan terima kasih berkali-kali. Jongin memutar tubuhnya, Sehun mengerang nikmat, karena litle oh terasa diremas berputar.

"Sekarang dokter, _MOVE_! duduklah di kursiku, I want, Woman on Top"

Entah sudah berapa ledakan yang mereka rasakan, berbagai posisi sudah mereka coba,dari berdiri, diatas kursi, berbaring, hingga menikmati bercinta dalam guyuran shower di kamar mandi pribadi ruangan Jongin.

Setelah hampir tiga jam saling menyerang, akhirnya kini mereka sudah duduk santai di sofa, Jongin menyandar manja di dada Sehun, sambil menikmati bento bikinan Jongin, Sehun tidak menyangka, masakan Jongin tak kalah enaknya dengan masakan Baba Sehun.

"Aku yakin, dapurku tidak akan lagi penuh dengan Ramen, bubur instan dan nasi instan nanti"

"Ish! Dokter ini, tidak menerapkan gaya hidup sehat, malu sama gelar"

"Aku Psikolog sayang.. bukan dokter umum atau dokter spesialis"

Jongin mencubit perut rata Sehun, gemas akan jawaban Sehun.

"Karena aku akan mengurusmu, kau harus terbiasa makan sayuran dan buah-buahan, aku tipikal pemaksa, jadi harus mengikuti aturanku, Arra?"

Sehun hanya mengiyakan, sudah lama juga dia tidak ada yang mengurus, lagipula hidup membujang tanpa orang lain diharinya bukan suatu keharusan Sehun harus pandai memasak.

"Chanyeol akan menikah dua hari lagi"

tiba-tiba Jongin melemparkan topik yang tiba-tiba Sehun tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Sahutnya malas

"Iih.. Dokter, kita menikah juga dong ah! Gimana sih!" Cericit Jongin kesal, bukannya kemarin rencananya begitu?

Sehun tersenyum manis, membiarkan pipi Jongin mewarnai dirinya sendiri dengan rona merah alami, rona merah karena tersipu malu.

"baiklah sayang, kapan Baba dan Mama bisa bertemu orangtuamu?"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Jongin mempersiapkan riasannya sesempurna mungkin, berkali-kali ia mengecek apakah gaun putih tulang miliknya sudah sempurna, gaun rancangan Jongin sendiri yang terletak di ranjangnya itu tampak manis, dengan ratusan krystal tersebar di sekitar area dada berbelahan rendahnya, tak lupa ia juga mengirimkan satu set tuxedo untuk Sehun, dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya, setelan couple dari gaun itu sendiri.

Hari ini, hari dimana ia akan mengumumkan Sehun sebagai calon suaminya, di depan keluarga besar Park, tapi belum satupun keluarga Park yang mengetahui Sehun akan datang ikut makan malam, Jongin tertegun, bodohnya dia, bagaimana jika nanti seluruh keluarga Park tidak menerima Sehun? Bagaimanapun juga dia masih keturunan Park Yifan, ada darah Yifan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Meskipun Yifan pernah tidak mengangapnya anak, tapi selama lima tahun Jongin tinggal di mansion Park, Yifan memperlakukannya dengan baik, semua fasilitas yang Chanyeol dan P.O dapat, Jongin juga mendapatkannya, kalau Chanyeol mendapat hadiah ulang tahun Mobil, atau P.O mendapat apartemen mewah, Jongin juga akan mendapat hal yang sama, Jongin sadar, Yifan sebenarnya amat sangat menyayanginya, pun Yifan selalu berusaha mendekati Jongin, mencoba merengkuhnya dalam dekapan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Hanya saja Jongin yang keras kepala, ia merasa terbuang dan sudah terlanjur menutup diri, apalagi Junmyeon juga masih sama dinginnya, tidak berusaha membujuk Jongin, sekeras apapun Yifan meminta pada istrinya itu, seperti meminta Junmyeon untuk membujuk Jongin memanggilnya Appa, Abeoji, Daddy, Ayah atau apapun panggilan yang cocok untuk Yifan sebagai ayah kandung Jongin, bukan Ajusshi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, setidaknya dia memang harus memberitahu Yifan, Ayah kandungnya. Jongin segera mengeja langkah, biasanya kalau sore hari begini, Yifan sedang asyik bermain golf mini di belakang rumah, atau menyesap teh ditemani sekretarisnya, terkadang Junmyeon, ketika sang nyonya rumah tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan amal yayasan Park.

"Sekretaris Nam, dimana Ajusshi?"

"Ada di perpustakaan Nona, sedang menikmati teh sorenya bersama nyonya besar"

Jongin menghela nafas berat, sial! Kenapa Junmyeon harus ada bersama Yifan, membuat Jongin jadi salah tingkah, takut Sehun akan ditolak oleh ibunya, seperti ibunya menolak Chanyeol dulu. Takut-takut di ketuknya pintu bercat putih dihadapannya, tak lama suara berat Yifan mempersilahkannya masuk, Jongin menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Oh, Jongin sayang, ada apa nak? Kemarilah, duduk bersama Appa"

Pekikan Yifan terdengar ramah, hangat, khas seorang ayah pada gadisnya, hanya saja sarat rasa rindu yang teramat dalam di nada suara Yifan.Sementara Junmyeon cuek, tetap menekuri buku yang dibacanya. Tidak mempedulikan Jongin, sekalipun hatinya juga ingin berucap hangat seperti Yifan tadi.

"Ee.. anu.. e.. Ajusshi.."

"Katakanlah nak, jangan takut, Appa akan mendengarmu"

Jongin mencengkram ujung dressnya, berusaha menata kalimat, ia mengambil nafas tiga kali, lalu menghembuskannya cepat.

"Pa.. pacarku mau berkunjung Ajusshi, ia berniat melamarku malam ini, jaa.. di aku mengundangnya ikut makan malam bersama nanti malam"

Akhirnya kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Jongin, Junmyeon segera memicingkan mata, tertarik dengan ucapan putrinya, pacar? Ooh! Syukurlah Jongin sudah tidak lagi berganti lelaki, berarti obsesinya pada Chanyeol juga sudah hilang.

"Sungguh? Ceritakan soal lelakimu itu nak, oh, kita harus menyambut calon menantu keluarga Park dengan layak, oh.. ya Tuhan, putri kecilku mau menikah"

Yifan memekik bahagia, setengah haru, lalu menarik Jongin dalam dekapannya. Jongin berjengit tidak nyaman, tapi ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Yifan, pelukan seorang Ayah, Ayahnya!

"Jun.. tolong bilang pada sekretaris nam, persiapkan jamuan terbaik dari hotel kita, panggil chef Ryeowook untuk memasakkan kita barbeque nikmatnya, aku ingin berbincang dengan lelaki putriku setelah makan malam, bisakah kau membantuku mempersiapkan taman kita sayang?"

Junmyeon hanya mengendikkan bahu sempitnya, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan, tanpa berkomentar lagi, begitu pintu perpustakaan ia tutup dari luar, Junmyeon merosot, tubuhnya lemas, saking bahagianya dia, sembari menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, sungguh ia bahagia mendengar puterinya akan menikah, puteri tersayangnya akan menjadi seorang istri, mungkin seorang ibu, Ya Tuhan, betapa bersyukurnya Junmyeon.

"Nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Suara bibi Jung, kepala rumah tangga Park, Menyadarkan Junmyeon dari keharuannya, tapi ia tak mampu menahan perasaannya lagi, dipeluknya wanita yang sudah membesarkannya itu, seraya terisak.

"Putriku bi.. putriku.. dia bilang mau menikah, aku.. aku.."

Bibi Jung hanya menepuk bahu Junmyeon perlahan, turut bahagia, ia tahu Junmyeon tidak pernah membenci Jongin, melainkan terlalu sayang pada putrinya, hanya saja masa muda yang sulit membuat Junmyeon menyanyangi Jongin dengan cara yang kejam, karena yakinlah, tidak ada satu orang ibupun di dunia ini yang membenci anaknya. Tidak ada.

Sementara di dalam perpustakaan, Jongin masih berada dalam pelukan Yifan, dan ketika air mata Yifan menetes di kepalanya, Jongin refleks mendogakan kepala, sungguh, ini airmata Yifan yang pertama kali ia lihat, mata tua yang basah itu tampak bahagia, sekaligus lega.

"Maaf, Appa menangis nak.. Appa terbawa suasana, oh.. katakan siapa lelaki itu nak"

"Namanya Oh Sehun, Ap.. Appa, seorang Psikolog"

Yifan terpaku, baru kali ini Jongin mau memanggilnya Appa, dipandangnya takjub sang anak.

"Katakan sekali lagi nak?"

"Oh Sehun nama.."

"Bukan.. bukan nama priamu, tapi panggilanmu padaku, kumohon katakan sekali lagi, nak"

"Aa.. Appa.. Appa.. Appa.."

"Terima kasih Tuhan"

pekik Yifan, dieratkannya pelukan pada Jongin, lalu mengecupi pucuk kepala putrinya, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu yang besar terhadap Jongin, Jongin sendiri terbawa suasana, matanya juga membasah, masih merapalkan kata Appa, tanpa henti.

Seperti Lupa jika tujuan dari lamaran Sehun, adalah caranya menyakiti Chanyeol, dan Yifan, jika ia bercerai dengan Sehun, maka Yifan akan stress dan memperpendek umur Ayahnya.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Sehun takjub dengan cara keluarga Park memperlakukannya hangat, Park Yifan tampak sangat bahagia dengan kedatangannya, lelaki tua itu tak henti menyuruh Sehun makan ini itu, sementara ia sendiri seakan kenyang hanya dengan tertawa riang, Jonginnya juga tak kalah mempesona, sang gadis terlihat bahagia malam ini.

"Tuan Park"

Sehun mencoba menarik Atensi Yifan, dari cerita pengalaman hidupnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam, dan beranjak menikmati barbeque di taman kediaman keluarga Park.

"Kenapa anak muda?"

Sehun segera mengenggam tangan Jongin, mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, meskipun menurut Jongin ini adalah salah satu dari rencana sang gadis, tapi tetap saja, meminta anak gadis orang menjadi istri, mendatangkan kegugupan tersendiri.

"Ijinkan saya menikahi putri anda Tuan Park, saya mencintai Jongin sepenuh hati saya, saya berjanji akan membahagiakannya sampai maut memisahkan kami, saya mohon ijinkanlah"

Yifan menatap lembut love bird di hadapannya, sebelum memberikan senyuman tulus, penuh doa restu. Sehun ikut tersenyum lega, lega sekali karena akhirnya dapat menjadikan Jongin sebagai istrinya.

Sementara di sudut taman yang agak gelap, jauh dari jangkauan keluarga yang mulai menghangat, sepasang mata kelam milik Chanyeol menatap jengah pemandangan di depannya.

"Jika kau mengingkari janjimu Oh Sehun, jangan harap kebahagiaan ada di hari-hari tenangmu"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Ketemu di kotak review ya semuanya.. ;)

Luv, Ai


	8. Chapter 7 : Destiny

**CHAERI ZHANG PRESENT!**

 **A SEKAI / HUNKAI FICTION**

 **GENDER** **SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **LEMON SCENE**

 **NOT FOR CHILDREN U-18**

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Chanyeol menghirup kopinya singkat, mata elang sang CEO Park Group menilai apa yang tersaji di depannya. Beberapa foto kemesraan Sehun dan Jongin dari mata-mata kepercayaan, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya jengah, Oh Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati setiap momentnya bersama Jongin.

Baru dua minggu Jongin dan Sehun saling mengenal, dan perkembangan hubungan keduanya terlalu pesat, memang Sehun telah memberitahunya perihal rencana pernikahan sandiwara keduanya, namun tetap saja, rasa takut menghantui Chanyeol.

Apalagi disetiap foto, Jongin tertawa lepas, atau tersenyum bahagia, seolah menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol takut, sungguh takut, akankah Jongin berpaling darinya kepada Sehun? Atau terus bertahan dengan rencana balas dendam padanya?

Tidak! Jongin harus tetap sendiri sampai Chanyeol siap menceraikan Baekhyun dan Park group berada dalam kestabilan.

Jikapun tidak berhasil, rencana B, Chanyeol sudah siapkan matang-matang.

"Berhenti menatapi Foto-Foto konyolmu itu Park! Pemberkatan kita setengah jam lagi, dan kau bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyapa tamu-tamu penting di luar sana"

sindiran pedas Baekhyun menggema di ruang tunggu khusus pengantin, yah hari ini Royal wedding Park Group dan Byun Corp dihelat, hari ini juga Byun Baekhyun, resmi menjadi Nyonya Muda Park.

"Bukan urusanmu Byun"

Baekhyun mendecak, semenjak pertengkaran keduanya di makan malam keluarga Park, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi dingin, tidak ada lagi sapaan pagi manis Baekhyun sekedar mengingatkan jadwal Chanyeol, atau jangan lupa menganjal perut sebelum beraktifitas, sebaliknya, tidak ada lagi buket baby breath dan sekotak praline manis setiap hari rabu diatas meja kerja Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Mereka membuka diri untuk saling memusuhi, seperti awal mereka bertemu dulu, enam tahun silam, saat mereka berada di almamater yang sama, jauh di negeri Paman Sam.

kesepakatan dalam Omiai mereka tiga bulan lalu, batal tanpa pembicaraan, kesepakatan untuk saling mengenal, saling menyelami karakter masing-masing, demi terciptanya kerjasama yang tangguh dan handal untuk berperang dengan lawan-lawan bisnis Park Group dan Byun Crop. tidak ada lagi sandiwara Park Chanyeol yang romantis, dan Baekhyun yang manis.

Sebenarnya Mereka hanya tidak menyadari, percikan api antara benci dan cinta hanya sebatas tipis kabut yang tak kasat mata, Chanyeol memang pihak yang dibutakan karena obsesinya pada Jongin, dan Baekhyun, si keras kepala yang ingin memiliki Chanyeol karena obsesinya mengalahkan Jongin di segala aspek kehidupan.

Semua karena obsesi.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah hari ini Park, kuharap kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan matang, senyum palsumu belum natural, dan lupakan Jongin, hari ini saja, jangan ingkari Janjimu"

"Seorang Park, pantang mengingkari janjinya" seloroh Chanyeol sombong.

"Ok, kemari, pakai jasmu"

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ekor gaun super panjangnya, jemarinya segera meraih jas putih Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, mebawanya pada sang calon suami, Chanyeol tidak menolak, saat Baekhyun membantunya memasang jas, dan merapikan simpul dasinya.

"Cha.. suamiku, ayo kita mulai pernikahan antar perusahaan ini" ejek Baekhyun, lengan ringkihnya mengapit lengan Chanyeol manja, melangkah menuju altar pemberkatan mereka.

Pemberkatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlangsung cepat dan khidmat, setelah sah menjadi suami istri, Chanyeol tak segan mencium Baekhyun panas di altar, mencoba membalas sindiran di ruang tunggu pengantin tadi.

Entahlah, Ciuman mereka malah menyisakan getaran yang bertalu-talu di jantung masing-masing, Chanyeol baru tahu, bibir Baekhyun begitu manisnya saat dicecap, dan Baekhyun melayang di dunianya sendiri, ketika lidah basah Chanyeol menembus pertahanannya, tak lupa mengabsen semua gigi Baekhyun, semua begitu jelas untuk dicerna, hanya ego masing-masing yang menutupi semuanya.

Nah? Jadi siapa yang berusaha membutakan perasaan mereka sendiri disini? Jika saja Mereka saling menerima, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pas dalam segala hal, Chanyeol si gila kerja, Baekhyun si perfeksionis, Chanyeol si humoris, Baekhyun si happy virus, Chanyeol cerdas dalam berbisnis, Baekhyun taktis dalam strategi pemasaran, kombinasi yang kuat bukan?

Pasangan suami istri ini pun sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal 'baik' semenjak mereka kuliah di New York, bertemu dan berdebat setiap harinya dalam forum senat mahasiswa, tapi langsung akur, saling bahu membahu dalam satu organisasi musik kampus, satunya pemain instrumen musik, satunya penyanyi hebat yang melengkapi melodi dari permainan Chanyeol.

Bohong kalau mereka berkilah tidak saling mengenal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu jurusan, satu kelas, lulus dan wisuda dari study master sama-sama dan mulai sibuk mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga masing-masing.

Hingga tiga bulan lalu, mereka dipertemukan dalam jamuan formal makan siang. Jamuan yang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tau jelas tujuannya, pernikahan politik.

Seharusnya mereka tidak asing satu sama lain, saat keputusan final kedua orang tua mereka menjodohkan Keduanya, lalu berakhir dalam pernikahan politik antar dua perusahaan yang beraliansi dalam dunia bisnis.

Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun tahu kelebihan dan kelemahan Chanyeol, baik buruknya lelaki itu, dan obsesi busuknya ingin menikahi si adik kandung beda ibu, begitupun sebaliknya, Chanyeol tahu kedok alim Baekhyun di depan keluarga Byun, dan rusaknya gadis itu di luar rumah, juga obsesi gilanya ingin mengalahkan Jongin di segala aspek, termasuk memiliki Chanyeol, entah motif apa yang membuat Baekhyun sebegitu bencinya pada Jongin, masih misteri bagi Chanyeol.

Entah siapa yang nanti duluan menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya telah tumbuh, hanya Tuhan dan kuasa pena takdirnya yang mampu menjawab.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Jongin segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, saat Chanyeol terlampau asyik melumat bibir istrinya di altar sana. Angin pantai Bali yang seharusnya semilir menyejukan, mau tak mau membuat Jongin gerah, gara-gara pemandangan di altar.

Kalau bukan gara-gara publik tahu dia putri klan Park yang hilang, Jongin mungkin tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan konyol Chanyeol, malas sekali! Terbang berjam-jam ke Bali hanya untuk melihat yang dicintai jadi suami si wanita ular burik, mending dia menghabiskan seharian di kamar resort, menikmati seks panas bersama Sehun, yang kini mau tidak mau harus sepaket dengannya, saat keluarga Park menggelar acara formal maupun non formal, ingat! Sehun tunangan Jongin kan?

Sehun segera tanggap, ketika gadisnya terlihat sangat jengah dan kesal, digenggamnya jemari Jongin erat, membawanya dalam kecupan-kecupan singkat, tapi sayangnya si gadis masih kesal, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang seperti kalah dalam taruhan suatu permainan, dan mengharuskannya merelakan bahan taruhan.

"Sayang.. kita kembali ke kamar saja yuk"

bisik Sehun sensual pada Jongin.

"Mau apa? Acara bahkan baru dimulai"

"Making little Oh, tentu saja"

Bulu Roma Jongin meremang mendapati jawaban setengah mendesah Sehun, cubitan mesra langsung mendarat di perut rata pak dokter, mesum sekali ih!

"Kita sedang menghadiri pernikahan kakakku, bisanya otak dokter memikirkan yang tidak-tidak di atas ranjang"

"Habisnya payudaramu terlalu menggoda jika hanya dibiarkan disangga dress ketatmu itu, lebih baik ku mainkan, ku kecupi, ku kulum, atau mungkin menjepit little oh diantara belahannya"

"Dokter Oh!" Pekik Jongin, mbuat beberapa pasang mata menunjukkan atensi mereka, saking malunya, jemarinya sudah mencubit lengan Sehun gemas. Menarik Sehun menuju toilet, bisa bahaya jika obrolan mesum mereka di dengar tamu yang hadir.

"Sejak kapan si dingin Oh Sehun jadi mesum maniak seks begini hah?" Protes Jongin setelah mereka aman di salah satu bilik toilet, mata Jongin menyalak galak, tapi malah terkesan imut di mata Sehun.

"Sejak aku tahu rasanya meniduri Oh Jongin, sangat membuatku adiksi, rasanya ingin sekali membuatnya mendesah terus di bawah keperkasaanku"

Jongin mendecak sebal, jujur libidonya sudah naik dari tadi hanya gara-gara dirty talk Sehun, Jongin kadang berpikir, Sehun yang mesum, merupakan alter ego dari si tenang, kalem, dan si kepala dingin Dokter Oh, dosen sekaligus psikolog ternama. Tapi Jongin tak keberatan, Dokter Oh yang mesum dan hebat di atas ranjang, adalah seseorang yang paling dia butuhkan.

"Keperkasaan yang mana sih dok?"

Kerling Jongin nakal, tangannya sudah bergerilya di celana Sehun, membuka kaitan dan resletingnya sekaligus, membiarkan little Oh yang sudah ereksi, keluar sarangnya, lalu mendorong Sehun duduk diatas bidet, sementara Sehun tak mempedulikan celananya yang sudah terongok tak berdaya, mengumpul di betisnya.

Mata Sehun sudah berkabut nafsu, ditariknya Jongin, menaikkan dress Jongin sampai sebatas pinggang, Sehun bersiul nakal saat mengetahui Jongin tidak berbalut apapun, dasar gadisnya, seakan tahu jika kebersamaan mereka tidak membutuhkan koleksi victoria secret.

"Naiki aku, Jongin sayang, ride me like crazy!"

Jongin mengigit bibir penuhnya, bercinta di toilet? Tantangan tersendiri untuk Jongin, selain waktu mereka sempit, Jongin juga harus menahan desahannya, takut pengguna toilet lain tahu apa yan terjadi di biliknya dan Sehun, ah peduli setan, toh acara pemberkatan dan tetek bengeknya di hall terbuka hotel, masih berlangsung, kemungkinan orang menggunakan toilet akan sangat jarang.

Pusat Jongin langsung melahap kejantanan keras Sehun perlahan, menikmati penyatuan mereka, setelah semua batang Sehun terbungkus oleh kewanitaan sempit Jongin, si wanita membebaskan Payudara penuhnya, membiarkan gaun putih mewahnya meliliti pinggang ramping miliknya, dan segera disambut lidah panas Sehun, sementara pinggang Jongin mulai berputar, meremat nikmat kebanggaan Sehun di dalam sana.

"No Kiss mark.. ah.. Hun.."

Sehun tak menjawab, terlalu asyik dengan dua bongkahan kenyal favoritnya, milik Jongin tidak besar, tapi pas digenggam dan memenuhi tangannya, sangat membuat Sehun puas. Kali ini Sehun akan membiarkan Jongin tanpa tanda kepemilikan, ada Chanyeol, dan Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko harus dipisahkan dengan Jongin, hanya gara-gara Chanyeol tahu, Sehun sudah sering meniduri Jongin.

Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan Jongin sudah menginvansi seluruh hidupnya, dan Sehun tidak mau Jongin tidak berada di hari-harinya. Sehun harus bermain cantik, hingga nanti saatnya dia dan Jongin benar-benar terikat dalam perkawinan.

Katakanlah Sehun naif, tapi secara perlahan, Jongin menguasai hati dan pikirannya, Jongin sanggup membuat Sehun melupakan kejadian terpelik di hidupnya, yang membuat dia tidak percaya lagi akan kesetiaan seorang perempuan, Menghapus perlahan bayangan perempuan itu, dari benak Sehun.

"Akh! Sse.. Akh.. Hun.."

Pekikan orgasme, dan remasan dinding kewanitaan juga semburan hangat cairan cinta Jongin, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan, pemuda albino itu memandangi wajah pasca orgasme Jongin, cantik, menggoda, dan rapuh di saat bersamaan.

"Dokter.. Dokter masih keras di dalam, tapi aku sudah tidak mampu bergerak, lemes dok.. dokter sih, terlalu Sehat, adeknya kan jadi susah tidur"

Lapor Jongin, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, Sehun memang luar biasa nikmat, setiap kali mereka bermain di ranjang, Jongin hampir klimaks dua hingga tiga kali, baru kemudian Sehun menyusul, menyumbangkan cairan semennya, percintaan mereka juga tidak pernah singkat, quicky pagi dengan morning wood Sehun saja, bisa menghabiskan 30 menit saling menggempur, dan Jongin bersyukur pada Tuhan untuk itu, dianugerahi tunangan dengan alat perang ranjang yang memuaskan.

Sehun tersenyum, menarik kepala Jongin lalu melumat sayang bibir Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, seperti biasa, sayang, menungginglah"

Ah, posisi favorit Sehun, Jongin segera menarik diri, memisahkan penyatuan mereka, mata Jongin langsung tertuju pada kelelakian Sehun, yang basah dengan cairannya, masih tegak, keras, dan besar. Favoritnya dari Sehun, Jongin segera berpegangan pada kepala bidet, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo selesaikan ini Dok.. dan nanti malam kita bercinta di kolam air panas saja ya? Sekalian mandi dan melewatkan jamuan makan malam pernikahan mereka"

"Arra, sayang.. mari kita selesaikan, dan kita buat little Oh agar kau tak kalah dari si ular Byun"

Jongin terkekeh, semenjak kapan musuh Jongin jadi musuh Sehun juga? dan little Oh? Ya Tuhan.. entah karena alasan apa, hati Jongin langsung menghangat.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Yifan langsung mendekap Jongin ketika putrinya berada dalam atensinya, sepanjang acara ini, Jonginnya terlihat agak muram, Jongin tidak menolak, ia tahu ayahnya sedang meminta maaf atas pernikahan politik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Darimana saja putri ayah ini? Sudah makan?"

Jongin tersenyum manis, mencoba menenangkan sang Ayah.

"Dari restoran Appa, dokter Sehun menemaniku makan tadi"

Yifan melirik Sehun, Iya, menemani memakan putriku, elak Yifan dalam hatinya, Yifan pernah muda, masa mudanya dulu penuh gairah dan gelora, seks, dan minuman keras menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, tentu Yifan hapal, ciri-ciri seseorang yang habis bercinta, ah.. kegusaran Yifan semakin menjadi, takut Jongin tersayangnya terluka, cukup dia dan Junmyeon yang punya anak di luar nikah, Jonginnya jangan.

Meskipun Sehun telah melamar Jongin tempo hari, tapi tetap naluri Yifan merasakan hal yang janggal, meskipun sedikit, maka dari itu keputusannya ini terasa benar dan sangat tepat.

"Jongin, menikahlah dengan Sehun sekembalinya kita di Seoul, Appa sudah mempersiapkan pesta dan segala tetek bengeknya, Sehun, tolong beritahu orang tuamu ya nak, agar segera berembuk dengan Appa dan Eomma"

Baik Jongin dan Sehun terperanjat, iya memang mereka mau menikah, tapi tidak secepat ini juga.

"Tidak ada bantahan Nak"

Putus Yifan Final. Jengah dengan dua ekspresi kaget milik Jongin dan Sehun.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

 **Makanya Hun.. jangan nyelupin anak gadis orang keseringan, noh bapaknya tau hahahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu ya reviewnya sayang-sayangkuu..**

 **.**

 **salam #HunKai Shipper**


	9. Chapter 8 : Wedding Vow

CHAERI ZHANG PRESENT!

A SEKAI / HUNKAI FICTION

GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN

LEMON SCENE

NOT FOR CHILDREN U-18

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Jongin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Junmyeon ragu, sementara Sehun memberinya kekuatan dengan mencengkram lembut bahu gadisnya, membisikkan gwenchana berkali-kali.

Kalau bukan karena Yifan tadi pagi menyuruhnya untuk fitting gaun pengantin di butik sang ibu, Jongin benar-benar tidak sudi menginjakkan kakinya disini, butik Junmyeon merupakan neraka kedua untuk Jongin, selain mansion Kim, sebelum statusnya jelas sebagai anak Park Yifan yang 'hilang'.

Banyak hal yang terjadi di ruang kerja Junmyeon, cacian, makian, tamparan, hinaan, pukulan, dan berbagai macam siksaan lainya.

"Masuk"

suara lembut Junmyeon menyahut dari dalam, Jongin masih tidak bergerak, Sehun segera mendorong pintu, sekaligus membawa Jongin masuk, di dalam, tangan junmyeon sedang sibuk memasang manik-manik sebuah tiara, disudut lain sudah ada dua pegawai yang siap dengan satu set gaun pengantin dan tuxedonya, Jongin terperangah, gaun dan tuxedo yang disiapkan Junmyeon adalah pour attacher le noeud (to tie the knot), gaun pengantin dan tuxedo perdana Junmyeon, sebagai designer khusus gaun dan tuxedo pengatin.

"Maaf, eomonim, kami terlambat, saya harus mengajar dulu tadi"

"Tak apa Sehunie, oh kau bisa pas dulu tuxedomu"

Sehun segera bergerak, mengikuti karyawan Junmyeon menuju closet untuk mengepas tuxedonya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpana dengan gaun rancangan ibunya.

Pour attacher le noeud di mata Jongin adalah simbol cinta Junmyeon pada Yifan, menurut cerita Grandma Heechul, gaun dan tuxedo yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat hari bahagia mereka, harus batal, Yifan meninggalkan Junmyeon, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka diresmikan. Yifan memilih menikahi Jessica Jung, putri tunggal HwaJung corp, perusahaan multinasional yang lebih berkuasa di atas Hwasha institute, yang dimiliki keluarga Kim.

Junmyeon hancur, terlebih saat ia harus menanggung malu, karena terlanjur mengandung Jongin, buah cintanya dengan Yifan. Junmyeon terpuruk, sangat terpuruk, dalam keadaan hamil akhirnya Junmyeon mengasingkan diri di Paris, dan kembali ke korea setelah berhasil mendirikan château de verre, rumah modenya.

Hanya kisah itu yang Jongin tau, Pour attacher le noeud sendiri Jongin hanya melihatnya dari foto yang Grandma Heechul punya, gaunnya sangat mewah, bergaya eropa dengan sentuhan manik-manik disetiap detailnya, warnanya putih gading gaun itu menambah kesan anggun yang rapuh, dan puluhan mawar dibentuk dari lace, menghiasi bagian penopang gaun yang bergaya perancis, oh jangan lupakan bagian dadanya, penuh dengan payet dan mutiara, masterpiece Junmyeon, untuk cintanya, Park Yifan.

Tuxedo yang menjadi pasangannya pun tak kalah mewah, warna hitamnya memancarkan kesan gagah dan maskulin, dan tetap lembut dengan cravat ala perancis berbahan dasar lace putih. Cocok sekali dengan pribadi Yifan yang tegas, dingin, berwibawa dan terkesan angkuh. Kesan pertama yang juga akan orang-orang dapatkan pada Sehun.

"Jangan hanya berdiri melamun Jongin, segera pas gaunnya, tahap pengerjaan baru 95%, sementara pestamu tinggal 72 jam lagi"

"Gaun ini yang akan saya pakai? Pour attacher le noeud? Tidakah terlalu istimewa, agas- eh Eommonim"

Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jongin, Junmyeon mengiyakan, matanya sudah basah akan air mata, ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa harunya, Jongin, putri satu-satunya yang ia cintai, sayangi, akan memakai gaun yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk hari pengucapan ikrar sakralnya dengan Yifan, Jongin, putrinya, pantas mendapatkan keistimewaan ini.

Junmyeon tak tahan lagi, ia meraih Jongin dalam dekapnya, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang merindu, merapalkan maaf, berkali-kali, Jongin terdiam kaku, matanya tak kalah membanjir, akhirnya! akhirnya! Junmyeon mengakuinya sebagai putri yang Junmyeon lahirkan.

"Maaf, ibu terlambat, nak.. maaf, atas semua perlakuan ibu, ibu mencintaimu nak"

Jongin semakin terisak, merapalkan ibu berkali-kali, setelah keduanya puas berpelukan, Junmyeon membimbing Jongin pada gaunnya.

"Karya pertama ibu, gaun simbol kesetiaan ibu pada Ayahmu, ibu bersumpah, ketika anak ibu lahir, gaun ini akan dipakainya, gaun pengantin yang akan mengantarkan anak ibu dalam kebahagiaan, kekekalan dan keabadian pernikahan, ayo nak, kita coba"

Jongin trenyuh, sekali lagi pernikahannya dan Sehun mendapatkan perhatian dan harapan yang tulus, bahkan ibunya menyiapkan gaun istimewa untuknya, sementara pernikahan yang akan dijalani Jongin dan Sehun palsu, hanya kontrak hitam diatas putih. Rasa bersalah melingkupi benak Jongin, ekspektasi orang tua mereka terlalu tinggi, dan Jongin takut, pernikahan ini akan mengecewakan kedua belah pihak.

Tepukan Junmyeon membawa kembali Jongin dari lamunnya, Jongin lalu buru-buru mengikuti langkah sang ibu, ah! Ibunya sendiri yang akan membantu Jongin mengepas gaunnya? Ah! rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang Jongin, sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

Sehun yang sudah selesai fitting, menunggu Jongin dengan sabar, ia menyandarkan tubuh bongsornya di sofa, tak lama tirai fitting room terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang sangat amat begitu cantik dibalut gaun pengantin yang sepertinya memang khusus diciptakan untuk Jongin, setiap lekukaknya pas jatuh pada tubuh sintal Jongin, kulit Tan Jongin terlihat sangat seksi dan anggun saat bersamaan, Sehun terpesona, tak mampu mengalihkan pandang dari kemolekan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ehm"

Dehaman Junmyeon membuyarkan Sehun, Sehun langsung memasang wajah sok coolnya, Junmyeon jadi ingat kelakuan Yifan, ah Ayah dan menantunya sebelas duabelas begini.

"Sehun, bagaimana Jongin? Cantik? Ah matta, Tiaranya"

Monolog Junmyeon, lalu beranjak ke meja kerjanya, tangan cekatan Junmyeon segera memasang Tiara pada tatanan rambut Jongin, Sehun semakin tak mampu berkedip, jantungnya berdegup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat, sungguh, kecantikan Jongin mampu membuatnya buta, buta akan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ne.. Eommonim, Jongin cantik sekali"

 **oOo**

Baekhyun jengah memandangi Chanyeol yang terus-terusan meracau tidak jelas, bulan madu yang seharusnya penuh canda tawa, refreshing dengan jalan-jalan kesana kemari, shopping, wisata kuliner, atau mungkin berbagi desahan hingga tak kuat lagi berjalan. Hanya jadi impian semata.

Oh, opsi terakhir coret saja, karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau tidur dengannya, ingat, pernikahan mereka hanya pernikahan politik, meskipun nantinya memang pewaris dibutuhkan, dan mungkin pada saat itu mereka baru akan melakukan seks, demi pewaris perusahaan.

"Park! berhenti! kalau kau masih mondar-mandir, aku bisa ikut pusing"

Chanyeol hanya menoleh bibirnya manyun, Baekhyun terpana sesaat, ya Tuhan, si dingin Park ternyata bisa bertindak sok imut.

Chanyeol mendegus, seharusnya Baekhyun maklum, mafhum jika Chanyeol tidak bisa diam, Jongin akan menikah, dan dia harus tertahan di Bali karena Yifan melarangnya pulang, dan mertuanya seolah menambah beban dengan memberi paket liburan bulan madu selama 25 hari, Chanyeol tentu tak mampu menolak, bagaimanapun mertuanya adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Park corp.

"jangan terlalu cemas Park, mereka hanya menikah, bukan berkonspirasi membuatmu bangkrut atau membom perusahaanmu"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, yah meskipun Sehun mengatakan padanya pernikahan mereka hanya kepalsuan semata, tapi tetap saja, rasa gelisah menghantui Chanyeol, baginya pernikahan dalam bentuk apapun ya tetap pernikahan, dimana akan ada percintaan dan anak, anak yang mengikat kedua orang tuanya hingga maut memisahkan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Byun, menikah berarti serumah, seks, anak, dan tidak akan ada perceraian"

"hal yang tidak akan terjadi pada pernikahan kita" gumam Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit, bukankah tidak ada cinta diantara keduanya? Kenapa Baekhyun mampu merapalkan kalimat tadi?

"Byun, kau mau minum?"

"Kau punya Wine atau Whiskey dengan kadar alkohol diatas 50% Park?"

"oow.. toleransi alkoholmu bagus juga"

"Aku terbiasa dengan absinthe"

"Kalo begitu mari kita minum, aku punya satu, dan ku bawa kemana-mana"

"Dasar maniak, beri aku satu gelas please.. ah musik dance kurasa juga perlu, supaya suasana lebih hidup"

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah mulai tidak menguasai kesadarannya, hampir separuh botol minuman berkadar alkohol 75% itu pindah ke lambung mereka. Baekhyun sudah menari-nari tidak jelas, gaun tidurnya sudah lenyap entah kemana, hanya menyisakan sepasang koleksi victoria secret berbahan transparan yang mengoda.

Sang pejantan hanya menikmati setiap gerakan erotis Baekhyun, meninggalkan sensasi panas mengelenyar di pangkal paha, Baekhyun semakin larut dalam tariannya, memberi wink nakal, bahkan gerakan sensual, ia kini bahkan telah melepas Bra-nya, menyisakan gundukan sintal yang bebas dari kukungan, Chanyeol menelan ludah, sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat bagian favorit dari para lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menyeringai, melihat Chanyeol mulai kelabakan, jemarinya siap meloloskan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa, ketika bibir Chanyeol menabrak bibir mungilnya, menyesap, mengecap, melumat tanpa ampun, Baekhyun tidak kualahan menerima serangan Chanyeol, ia balas sesensual dan senikmat mungkin.

Dan ciuman itu awal dari segalanya, dari desahan yang lolos, pergerakan cumbuan yang panas, atas nafsu yang membakar dan logika yang menghilang akibat alkohol.

Tak sehelai benangpun kini menghalangi kedua pewaris perusahaan multinasional itu, Chanyeol menyesapi payudara Baekhyun penuh minat, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang posesif, juga gelinjangan menahan nikmat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terengah, lalu menarik Chanyeol kedalam ciuman yang hangat dan memabukkan, sementara di bawah sana, jemari Chanyeol menginvansi betinanya, mengaduk tanpa ampun, tak lama tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, lalu melengkung ke atas, pasca gelombang orgasme menerpanya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang" parau Chanyeol, sembari menempatkan diri diantara paha Baekhyun, mempersiapkan miliknya, lalu mulai memasuki Baekhyun perlahan.

"Akh!"

Pekik Baekhyun menahan sakit, ini kali pertamanya, sakit! dan si tolol Park tetap memaksa masuk, sementara Chanyeol sendiri diliputi rasa bangga, ia sang pertama, oh baiklah, rasa sakit Baekhyun harus ia alihkan, di sesapnya bibir Cherry sang istri, memberinya lumatan-lumatan manis, seraya melanjutkan penyatuan mereka, dan pekikan kesakitan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggema saat pembatas itu Chanyeol tembus.

"Sakit, Byun?"

Ugh! Chanyeol tak tahan ingin bergerak, Baekhyun merematnya nikmat, tanpa ada pergerakan dari keduanya, sial! Rutuk Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Kau kira!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, si galak Byun sudah sedikit tersadar dari mabuknya, begitupun dia, tinggal sisa hangover dan malam pertama mereka yang harus dibereskan.

"Terima kasih, untuk menjaganya nyonya muda Park, can I move?"

Baekhyun melengos, bisa apa dia, Chanyeol mulai bergerak, matanya terpejam menikmati pijatan dinding vagina Baekhyun, ketat, dan panas, Baekhyun menahan desahannya, sungguh ia tak mau terlihat seperti slut di depan suaminya, Baekhyun paham, mereka sudah setengah jalan, setidaknya mereka butuh pelepasan, toh jikalau Baekhyun hamil, keturunan Park lah yang ia lahirkan.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu Baek"

Baekhyun mengelang, tetap berusaha menahan, ia mengigiti bibirnya, meremas sprei kencang-kencang, Ya Tuhan! Gerakan ahli Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya melayang.

"Akh.. aaah.. Chan.. aah.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, ketika Payudaranya kembali di invansi Chanyeol, sementara pompaan dibawah sana semakin liar, stimulan yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya lagi, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol, cairan cinta mereka telah bercampur di rahim Baekhyun, menyatu, hangat dan nikmat.

Mereka berdua terengah, menikmati pelepasan mereka, tanpa melepaskan ikatan di bawah sana, Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun, puas akan percintaan mereka, mengatur nafas dan sepuluh menit kemudian :

"Byun.."

"Apa"

"Boleh lagi?"

"YAK! YAK! YAKh! aaaakkh.. akh.."

 **oOo**

"Saya, Oh Sehun, bersumpah akan mencintai Kim Jongin dengan sepenuh hati saya, baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, hingga maut memisahkan"

"Saya, Kim Jongin, bersumpah akan mencintai Oh Sehun dengan sepenuh hati saya, baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, hingga maut memisahkan"

"Tuhan memberkati, May the bride kisses"

Sehun mencecap bibir Jongin penuh kasih sayang, akhirnya, pernikahan mereka terlaksana, Sehun bahagia tentu saja, meskipun ada perjanjian hitam diatas putih dalam pernikahan ini.

Begitu juga dengan Jongin, entah kenapa, ia merasa pernikahan ini nantinya bukan lagi permainan, Jongin mungkin telah membuka hatinya, bersama Sehun, ia lupa akan Chanyeol, hari-harinya bahkan lebih sering dihabiskan bersama Sehun, ketimbang membuat Chanyeol kebakaran jenggot, dengan berkencan panas bersama lelaki-lelaki yang dulu di gilirnya. Ah! Jongin bahkan hampir lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia beretemu dengan salah satu dari kekasihnya, ugh! Jongin rasa ia harus segera memberi tahu kekasih-kekasihnya, akan statusnya yang baru, ah sudahlah itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang penting sekarang ia nikmati dulu perannya sebagai istri sah Oh Sehun.

Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi keduanya sepanjang acara, hingga perempuan itu naik ke atas pelaminan, memberi selamat pada Sehun.

Perempuan yang ingin sekali Sehun lenyapkan dari kehidupannya, perempuan licik dan jahanam.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau berbahagia, Oh Sehun"

"Irene Bae"

Irene tersenyun lebar, ganti menyalami Jongin, kemudian berlalu, menyisakan geraman tertahan Sehun.

Oh! Babak baru sepertinya akan dimulai!

 **oOo**

cuit-cuit :

 **maaf kalo pendek dan ga nyambung, aku kena WB, dan PMS di saat bersamaan, jadi bawaannya males bgt mau nulis, padahal tinggal kembangin cerita elah..**

 **maaf ya klo alur kecep** **etan dan ga sesuai ekspektasi,**

 **semoga berkenan di hati HunKai Shipper semuanya..**

 **terima kasih uda mau lope-lope dan nunggu aftermath..**

 **sekali lagi..**

 **makasi banyak reader-nim, SeKai-deul..**

 **saranghaja 3**


	10. Chapter 9 : to tie the knot

**CHAERI ZHANG PRESENT!**

 **A SEKAI / HUNKAI FICTION**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **NOT FOR CHILDREN U-18**

 **-AFTERMATH-**

"Baik direktur Park, akan saya lakukan sesuai prosedur, iya.. tiga bulan lalu saya menghadiri pernikahan mereka, Sehun tampak terkejut dan tidak nyaman, tapi kekasih anda tampaknya tidak merespon apapun, dan beberapa hari ini saya meneror Sehun dengan ancaman akan memberitahu Nona Jongin bahwa ia menikahi seorang single parent yang menelantarkan anak laki-lakinya, jika tidak mengikuti kemauan saya, Sajangnim"

"Terima kasih, saya akan segera mengecek rekening saya, ya.. senang bekerja sama dengan anda, direktur Park"

Irene segera mengakhiri percakapan via telephonenya dengan Park Chanyeol, tak lama ia menghela nafas panjang, seolah bisa mengangkat semua beban yang ada di pundaknya, sejujurnya Irene tidak mau terlibat lagi dalam kehidupan Sehun.

Irene sadar, apa yang dia lakukan enam tahun silam bukanlah hal yang patut di maafkan, ia seharusnya tidak meningalkan Sehun tanpa penjelasan di hari pernikahan mereka, Irene kala itu memutuskan pergi dengan keadaan mengandung, setelah menipu Sehun, mengatakan anak di dalam rahimnya, adalah hasil hubungan mereka, padahal bukan.

Irene tau persis, Sehun sakit hati, dan dia dengan tidak tau malunya muncul lagi di hadapan Sehun, atas perintah Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ini semua demi Chenle, kesayangannya, separuh hidupnya, Chenle membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk operasi sumsum tulang belakangnya, satu-satunya cara melenyapkan Leukimia dari tubuh puteranya, meskipun hanya 60% kemungkinan operasi akan berhasil.

"Ibu.. Ibu menangis lagi?"

Suara lemah Chenle membuat Irene tersadar, segera ia hampiri bayi malangnya, lalu mengecup lembut tangan Chenle yang penuh dengan selang infus.

"Tidak nak, Ibu hanya teringat ayahmu"

"Ibu.. katanya kita ke korea mau bertemu dengan Ayah, dimana Ayah bu.."

"Nanti Chenle pasti bertemu dengan Ayah"

Pias pucat Chenle langsung mengulum senyum, Ya Tuhan, kalau memang dirinya di takdirkan untuk bertemu Ayah, Chenle pasti akan sangat bahagia, di sisa umur yang tak bersisa lama.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Johnny gelisah, berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruangan sahabatnya, Kim Doyoung, di benaknya terganjal beban yang sudah selama enam Tahun ini, ia sembunyikan dari Sehun, tentang kepergian Irene yang mendadak dari sisi Sehun, Johnny yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kehamilan Irene, dan ia yakin, ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

Secara logika, jika anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Irene adalah hasil hubungannya dengan Sehun, tentu Irene akan tetap berada di samping Sehun, meskipun kehidupan Sehun enam tahun lalu tidak semapan ini, Johnny yakin Sehun mampu menafkahi Irene, dan anak mereka. Atau mungkin Chenle bukan darah daging Sehun?

Sesuai perkiraannya, Irene telah kembali bersama Putranya, Chenle. Anehnya Putra yang membuat Irene lari dari Oh Sehun, anak itu dalam pengawasan Doyoung, dokter spesialis Onkologi (ahli kanker anak-anak), selama mengawasi Irene, Johnny banyak menemukan fakta-fakta baru, dari Irene hanya bekerja serabutan, Chenle sering sakit-sakitan, dan fakta paling mencengangkan, yang Johnny dapat dari Doyoung, beberapa minggu lalu, bahwa Chenle menderita Leukimia, penyakit serius tentunya membutuhkan perawatan dan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Kenapa Irene harus meningalkan Sehun saat itu?

Satu-satunya kesempatan Johnny untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya, hanya saat ini, saat Irene lengah dan fokus pada kesembuhan Chenle.

Senyum Johnny langsung terkembang ketika Doyoung berjalan tergesa. Dokter cantik itu masih manyun-manyun sedikit kesal, ah gara-gara Johnny tadi pagi memintanya melakukan hal yang diluar nalar.

"Ini semua yang kau perlukan"

Doyoung segera mengangsurkan satu kantong kertas besar, ketika mereka sudah aman bertransaksi di ruangan Doyoung, kantong itu berisi pesanan Johnny tadi pagi, Johnny tersenyum lebar, setelah mengecek isi kantongnya lengkap, dari rambut, sample darah, hingga flashdisk riwayat medis Chenle sudah ada di tangannya.

"Niat sekali sih, membantu dokter Oh, sampai mau tes DNA segala, aku yakin, dokter Oh juga sudah lupa siapa Irene, apalagi mau mengetahui keabsahan status Chenle"

Cericit Doyoung, Johnny tersenyum, lalu mencubit hidung mungil Doyoung.

"Membantu itu tidak boleh setengah-setengah Youngieku sayang, tunangan terbaikku"

"Ish, jangan membawa status itu jika hanya memperalatku seperti ini"

"Aku tidak memperalat, hanya mencari kejelasan, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku.."

"Ah sayang.. cukup.. aku menerimamu bersama masa lalumu, jika memang nanti hasilnya tidak seperti harapanku, kurasa aku akan belajar menerima, karena aku menghargai kejujuranmu padaku, Johnny jelek, kekhawatiranmu, kini juga kekhawatiranku, okay sayang.. "

"Terima kasih, menjadi sahabatku selama dua puluh tahun kita hidup, benar-benar membuatmu mengerti akan baik-burukku, tak salah mommy memilihmu menjadi Tunanganku, Terima kasih, Youngie.."

Doyoung tersenyum, meraih kedua pipi Johnny, lalu menghadiahkan kecupan manis di bibir sang pejantan.

"Aku hanya berusaha, untukku, untukmu dan untuk kita"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

"Hoooek"

Jongin terduduk lemas di depan kloset, sudah beberapa hari ini muntah pagi menjadi teman baiknya, ia bahkan sudah hampir tiga hari tidak ngantor, terlalu lemas, dan kepalanya terus berkunang-kunang. Setengah memaksa, Jongin menyeret langkahnya ke ranjang, lalu berbaring, mencoba menyamankan dirinya.

Jemari Jongin menghitung kalender meja yang ada di nakas samping ranjang, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima! seharusnya dia sudah mendapatkan tamu bulanannya, lima hari lalu, ia terlambat!

Mungkinkah ia.. mungkinkah.. ia hamil? Mengingat Sehun dan dirinya cukup rajin mengusahakan Oh junior tanpa kenal lelah selama pernikahan mereka, Perasaan bahagia membuncah di dada Jongin, akhirnya ia diberi kepercayaan lagi untuk mengandung.

"Sayang.."

Jongin mengalihkan atensinya, uap bubur ayam favoritnya yang biasanya menggoda langsung membuatnya mual lagi, Jongin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, diikuti Sehun, di belakangnya, yang segera memijit tengkuk Jongin lembut, setelah mual Jongin mereda, Sehun segera mengendong ala bridal istrinya, menyamankan Jongin di pelukan ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa love? Ayo temui Johnny, setidaknya dia punya obat penghilang rasa mual"

Sehun sungguh khawatir, Jonginnya sudah beberapa hari mual hingga lemas, firasatnya mengatakan jika little Oh sedang berkembang di rahim Jongin, Sehun punya pengalaman sebelumnya, dengan perempuan tidak tahu di untung itu!

"Tidak usah.. aku baik-baik saja.. eehm.. Sehun.. sepertinya.. aku.."

Sehun tersenyum, diraihnya tangan Jongin, lalu dikecupinya mesra.

"Aku tau, Love, akan lebih baik kalau kita menemui Johnny, morning sickmu parah, dan aku tidak mau little Oh, membuatmu lemas Jong, beberapa multivitamin juga akan sangat baik untuknya.."

Air mata Jongin menyeruak, benarkah pernikahan mereka ini hanya hitam di atas putih? Kenapa perlakuan Sehun padanya seperti mereka benar-benar menjalani Pernikahan normal, bukan kontrak.

"Sehun.."

"Iya Love.."

"Jangan Cintai Aku lebih dari Seujung Kukumu, Semua akan berakhir Menyakitkan, Demi Tuhan, Aku Bersumpah"

Sehun mengelang, mungkin pernikahan mereka belum genap seratus hari, tapi entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak pernah merasa lengkap tanpa ada Jongin di hari-harinya. ia tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ketika terbagun memulai hari dan tidak mendapati Jongin meringkuk hangat berbantalkan lengannya.

"Berbahagialah, Buka Mata, Hati dan Telinga, Mencintaimu begitu Mudah, Bisakah kau juga melakukan itu padaku?"

Giliran Jongin mengelang, ia tidak bisa, pernikahan ini tidak direncanakan untuk berujung keabadian, Jongin hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol sakit hati, pun karena ia ingin mengandung, mempunyai bayi dari pernikahan ini, seorang anak yang akan menemaninya hingga nanti Jongin menua.

"Sehun.. kau tau ini.. kita tidak.. ah.. anak ini.. rencanaku.."

"Love.. sudahlah jangan pikirkan apapun, kita harus menemui Johnny, kurasa dia ada di rumah sakit, sekalian aku berangkat kerja"

Jongin menganguk, dilihatnya tampilan Sehun, suaminya memang sudah rapi dan wangi, kemeja pas badan warna baby pink, membungkus tubuh sempurna Sehun, tinggal dasi saja yang belum melengkapi kegantengan suaminya, menyimpulkan dasi tentu jadi tugas Jongin setiap hari.

"Dokter Oh, mana dasimu, sini ku simpulkan"

Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana, Sehun tersenyum, meraih salah satu dasinya di walk in closet, dan menyerahkannya pada nyonya Oh.

"Nyonya Oh, terima kasih, hhm.. untuk membalas servismu, akan kugantikan bajumu, karena ku prediksi istriku sedang hamil, dress longar warna pink tampaknya cocok untuk nyonya Oh yang cantik"

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengerling nakal.

"Tapi tidak ada bonus desahan ya, aku lemas dokter Oh" ucap Jongin yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya, ekspresi menggoda minta digagahi di pagi hari.

"Love, ekspresimu, ganti lagi menjadi beruang manisku dong, atau nanti ereksiku mengamuk lagi"

Jongin tertawa lepas, di ikuti Sehun, ah.. inikah yang dinamakan morning dirty talk suami istri? Rasanya Jongin tidak mau kehilangan momentnya.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

"Selamat, Sehun, Jongin, uri little Oh tumbuh sehat, usianya kira-kira tiga belas minggu"

airmata Jongin mengumpul di ujung matanya, terlalu bahagia, ia tak lagi mempedulikan ia tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit, selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya, karena terlalu lemas dan tidak bisa makan sedikitpun.

"dan kau, Dokter Oh Sehun, kuharap berhenti meminta jatah, Nyonya Oh harus istirahat total, perhatikan asupan gizi dan jangan lupa susu hamilnya, kurasa cukup, aku lanjutkan kunjungan pasienku ya"

Johnny segera keluar dari kamar rawat inap Jongin, tak lama Sehun langsung mengecup pipi Jongin sayang, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, ah.. tentu Sehun sangat bahagia dengan kehamilan Jongin, jika memang nantinya sang anak mampu membuat pernikahan mereka langgeng, Sehun tentu tidak mau anaknya kekurangan kasih sayang, dan kehilangan sosok figur seorang Ayah.

Biarlah anak mereka menjadi pengikat, pengikat pernikahan mereka.

"Sehun.. aku hamil"

"Yes, Love anak kita sedang tumbuh disini"

Kecupan Sehun beralih pada perut Jongin yang masih datar, memyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang calon anak.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu Ibu dan Appa, aku.."

Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran, kehamilan Jongin merupakan berkah untuk keluarga Park bukan? Kenapa harus disembunyikan?

"Kau pasti heran kenapa setiap malam aku selalu terbangun dari mimpi buruk.. Sehun.. aku.. aku.. aku.. pernah dipaksa mengugurkan kandunganku oleh Ibu, aku.. aku.. tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, aku.. aku.. ingin melindungi anakku, kumohon Sehun"

"Apa? Jadi.. ibu mertua pernah.."

"Ya Sehun.. aku pernah memaksa Jongin, melakukannya, sungguh.. aku Ibu yang biadab bukan?"

Sehun segera mempersilahkan Junmyeon duduk, Jongin langsung memeluk posesif perutnya, ketika Junmyeon memilih duduk di samping Jongin.

"Jongin.."

Jongin berjengit, berusaha menghindari tangan Junmyeon yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Jangan ibu.. jangan.. jangan dekati saya bu.."

Sehun segera tanggap, sikap defensif Jongin bisa saja memicu tindakan agresif, Jongin sedang lemah, dan kehadiran Junmyeon mampu membuat Jongin mempunyai beban pikiran yang mempengaruhi psikisnya.

"Eommonim, saya rasa Jongin butuh istirahat, mohon maaf jangan tersingung, kita bisa mengobrol di kafetaria"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, menyetujui saran Sehun.

"Baiklah, Jongin.. sayang.. ibu buatkan bubur abalon, makan ya nak.. biar cepat pulih"

Putus Jumyeon seraya meletakkan satu tas berisi bubur buatannya sendiri, di nakas samping tempat tidur Jongin, lalu mengeja langkah keluar, Sehun segera menyusul mertuanya, setelah mengecup sayang pelipis Jongin, berpamitan menemani Junmyeon. Sehun yakin, banyak sekali penjelasan yang akan terkuak dari Junmyeon.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Dua anak manusia berbeda generasi itu, masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun yang masih menata hati akan keterkejutannya, dan Junmyeon mempersiapkan kalimat fakta, yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun lebih syok.

"Nak Sehun, Tahu kan masa lalu Jongin?" Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

"Ya, Eommonim, tentang hubungan istri saya dan Chanyeol Hyung, Jongin sudah menceritakannya pada Saya"

"Jadi Sehun tau tentang hal terlarang itu?"

"Iya, tapi hanya sebatas cerita tentang hubungan sedarah, dan betapa besarnya cinta Jongin pada Chanyeol Hyung"

"Kalian tidak saling mencintai? Jadi pernikahan ini? Apa kalian hanya bermain-main?"

"tidak Eommonim, Saya mencintai Jongin, percayalah, Jongin pun demikian, hanya butuh waktu saja"

Junmyeon menghela nafas lega, menepis kecurigaannya pada pernikahan Jongin, sejujurnya Junmyeon meragukan adanya cinta diantara Sehun dan Jongin, Junmyeon tahu betul Jongin cinta mati pada Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya, sempat terbersit di benak Junmyeon, jika pernikahan mereka hanya alat untuk melukai Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Sembilan tahun lalu, Jongin pernah mengandung, anak dari kakaknya, Park Chanyeol, Sehun tentu tahu, hubungan sedarah, pasti mendatangkan petaka, meskipun Chanyeol anak dari istri pertama Yifan, tapi darah Yifan mengalir dalam diri Chanyeol, begitupun pada Jongin, dan eomma, eomma memaksa Jongin melenyapkan bayinya, Eomma pantas di hukum Sehun, Eomma ibu yang jahat"

Sehun meraih tangan Junmyeon, memberikan usapan menenangkan, berharap bisa meredakan airmata yang menderas.

"Eommonim, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, biarlah berlalu, sekarang, waktunya eommonim fokus pada Jongin, pelan-pelan memperbaiki kesalahan, Jongin mudah sekali tahluk dengan perhatian, semoga eommonim tidak menyerah, Saya siap membantu Eomma"

Junmyeon menyetujui saran Sehun, menantunya ini benar-benar baik, lembut, dan perhatian, tidak heran Jongin terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Nak, Eomma harap, Sehun juga tidak kecewa dengan keadaan Jongin, Jongin sudah banyak menderita karena Eomma, Eomma mohon bahagiakan Jongin, nak"

"Tentu Eommonim, jangan khawatirkan itu, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk kebahagiaan Jongin"

"Terima kasih, Nak, ah.. Eomma harus segera kembali ke rumah, Appamu sedang tidak sehat, jangan lupa berikan bubur abalonnya, saat Jongin sakit, atau tidak nafsu makan, hanya bubur itu yang bisa masuk ke perutnya"

"Ne, Eomma"

Junmyeon lega sekali akan janji Sehun padanya, mertua Sehun segera bangkit, lalu mengeja langkah ringan, menandakan sang empunya langkah lega dan bahagia. Sehun sendiri tengah tersenyum, bahagia, akan lembaran baru di hidupnya.

"tak kusangka, si dingin Oh Sehun bisa tersenyum sehangat itu"

"Irene? sedang apa kau disini? membuntutiku?"

"bukan urusanmu, ini tempat umum, Dokter Oh, aku bebas berada dimanapun aku mau, ngomong-ngomong masih ingat pesan terakhirku Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengeryit tidak suka, sementara Irene tersenyum angkuh.

"aku tidak bisa, Irene, aku tidak bisa menemui anak itu"

"anakmu, kalau boleh ku koreksi, temui Chenle, atau ku beri tahu Nyonya Oh tentang kebenaran masa lalu suaminya saat ini juga? kulihat tadi kau dan istrimu menemui Dokter Seo, pasti keguguran karena kaget hal yang bagus juga kan?"

"Irene! jangan coba-coba!!"

Irene terkesiap, jadi dugaannya benar? tanpa sengaja ia tadi lewat di depan ruang praktek Johnny, dan menemukan Sehun sedang mendorong kursi roda Jongin masuk ke dalamnya, dan menilik keadaan si Nyonya Oh terlihat sangat lemah dan pucat, Irene yakin Jongin lemas karena terlalu banyak muntah, morning sick yang parah, seperti dirinya dulu saat mengandung Chenle. ah! Park Chanyeol harus segera tahu kehamilan Jongin, ini bukan berita bagus untuk bossnya itu.

"pelankan suaramu Dok, ini rumah sakit, bukan hutan, jadi apa pilihanmu? asal kau tahu, berlari ke kamar inap nyonya Oh tidak akan memakan waktu lama"

Sehun menahan geram, kesal pada wanita sial di depannya ini, setengah hati ia akhirnya memutuskan.

"bawa aku pada anak itu, sekarang juga"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

 **Late update, maaaf banget.. :(**

 **note yah sayang-sayangku semua, mulai chapter ini sampe kedepannya bakal sineteron banget, jadi please, yg emang ga suka sm genre teesbe, silakan jgn terus dibaca**

 **thanks untuk semua supportnya yah..**

 **tharanghaee..**


	11. Chapter 10 : honest

**CHAERI ZHANG PRESENT!**

 **A SEKAI / HUNKAI FICTION**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **LEMON SCENE**

 **NOT FOR CHILDREN U-18**

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Brak!

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas jengah, sudah terlalu biasa Chanyeol mengasari pintu kamar mereka, ah! Menganggu tidur siang nyeyaknya saja di mansion Park yang megah ini.

Sepulang bulan madu, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mempunyai kesepakatan tentang pernikahan mereka, pernikahan yang bertujuan menghasilkan keturunan Park selanjutnya, dengan syarat jika terjadi perceraian anak pertama akan menjadi milik keluarga Park, sebagai penerus sah Park Group, sementara anak kedua, akan menjadi penerus Byun Corp.

Agak terdengar gila memang, tapi itulah jalan satu-satunya agar mereka aman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kan punya tujuan masing-masing, kan tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, ah.. tapi benarkah?

Baekhyun selama jadi istri Chanyeol selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, bangun sebelum matahari terbit, berkutat dengan dapur mempersiapkan sarapan pagi sang suami, meskipun hanya secangkir esspreso dan sepotong roti lapis, memadu padankan setelan kerja Chanyeol, dan pelayanan malam hari yang selalu Chanyeol tagih, Baekhyun melakukannya seiklas mungkin, tanpa mencoba mengeluh, siap membuka pahanya, membiarkan lesakan sang suami hingga Chanyeol mengeram puas.

Dan si sulung Park? Katakanlah semua hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk Baekhyun hanya sebentuk rasa terima kasih pada sang istri, tapi apakah wajar jika setiap kali lelaki jangkung itu keluar negeri, hal yang pertama ia ingat adalah kejutan manis untuk istrinya, entah berupa sepasang jam tangan couple, perhiasan, atau koleksi sepatu mahal yang seperangkat dengan tasnya. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi prioritas Chanyeol, menggeser posisi si Tan cantik, bungsu keluarga Park.

Di sadari atau tidak, Tuhan sudah bekerja dengan cara-Nya sendiri, mengatur dan mengikat benang merah di antara para hambanya.

Ekor mata Baekhyun, menangkap sayu pergerakan si dominan di depan ranjang, huh! Sungguh ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, jengah dengan melihat Chanyeol yang santai melepas jas, dasi, kemeja, dan celana formalnya, hanya menyisakan celana dalam. Seolah Cuek akan keberadaan manik puppy yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak gerik si suami.

Tumben, suaminya pulang tepat pada jam makan siang, bukannya sibuk di kantor, memimpin rapat ini itu, atau makan siang bersama client. Baekhyun yakin, suaminya belum mengisi perut, Ah mungkin sup krim jamur dan potongan baguette panggang buatannya bisa mengenyangkan Chanyeol, si pembenci nasi.

Baekhyun baru akan berdiri, ketika tubuh kekar Chanyeol menindihnya, menciumi setiap jengkal leher jenjang Baekhyun, dan mulai menurunkan gaun tidur Baekhyun, ciuman Chanyeol semakin meliar ketika desahan tertahan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menandai betinanya.

"Park! Akh.. kau! Berhenti!"

Baekhyun segera menahan kepala Chanyeol, membawanya dalam tatapan super tajam, yang sialnya malah terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol. Tatapan meminta penjelasan, tidak biasanya Chanyeol begini, meminta bercinta kala matahari pas berada di ubun-ubun, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku ingin pewaris Byun!"

satu rapalan dari mulut Chanyeol, seperti mantera untuk Baekhyun. Meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang ia kumpulkan di kepala cantiknya, Baekhyun memilih mengalah, membiarkan desahan merapalkan tanya, membalas dengan semangat setiap cumbuan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin empat anak laki-laki, dan empat perempuan"

Kicau Chanyeol, ketika yang dibawah sana terikat, dan pinggulnya memompa dengan semangat, menikmati setiap remasan nikmat dinding Baekhyun, dan satu eraman maskulin Chanyeol, diikuti pekikan tertahan Baekhyun, menandakan tercapainya penyatuan mereka, sang dominan ambruk, tapi tetap menahan berat badannya, agar tidak menyakiti si mungil.

"Kenapa pulang siang-siang begini?" Protes yang lebih kecil

"Aku lapar"

"Tsk.. ya makan sana"

"aku sedang makan, for your info, Byun"

Baekhyun mendengus, jawaban klasik yang selalu di dengar olehnya, bagi Chanyeol, bercinta sama dengan makan, hanya kebutuhan pokok hidup manusia.

"Kau akan membuatku terlambat meeting penting sore ini"

"Salah sendiri, memakai lingerie transparan siang bolong begini, kau ini mau tidur, atau membangunkan little Park di bawah sana"

"Mana kutau kau akan pulang Park, sesiang ini biasanya kau asyik berkencan dengan grafik saham, atau bertemu si A si B, meeting sana sini"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir cerewet Baekhyun singkat, menikam manik sang istri, tangan Baekhyun segera menampar pantat Chanyeol, mengerti akan isyarat sang suami.

"Aku mau meeting, tidak untuk tambahan makanmu, sana kembali ke kantor, banyak yang harus kau lakukan, daripada memompaku tanpa ampun disini"

"Byun, Jongin hamil"

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat jiwa kompetisi mulai membakar pikirannya, apa-apaan si hitam itu bisa lebih dulu membawa benih di rahimnya, tapi benih siapa? Masa Sehun sih? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Bukan perbuatanmu kan?"

Chanyeol mengelang, bagaimana mau membuat Jongin hamil, semenjak kekasihnya itu tahu dia adalah kakak tirinya, Chanyeol tidak bisa sekalipun menyentuh Jongin.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau akan kembali ke kantor Park?"

Baekhyun mulai menggoda yang di bawah sana dengan mengetatkan dinding vaginanya, mulai memutar pinggulnya.

"Ten.. akh.. dan Yuta sudah mengatasi semuanya.."

"Kalau begitu, nikmati makan siangmu Park, kita usahakan anak lelaki pertamamu, siang ini"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Manik Sehun tak berhenti memandangi si mungil Chenle dari luar ruang ICU, lengan bocah itu tampak kurus, dengan dua buah selang infus di masing-masing tangan, satu mengasupi kebutuhan gizi si sakit, satunya menyuplai darah merah, hati Sehun tergigit, bukan keadaan seperti ini yang Sehun harapkan setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu permata hatinya, meskipun Irene berusaha memisahkannya dengan Chenle sedari anak itu dalam kandungan, tetap saja.. naluri seorang Ayah Oh Sehun terasa di injak-injak, bahwa ia tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa leukimia bersarang di tubuh mungil putera tunggalnya.

"Kenapa baru kau beritahu aku? Kenapa kau datang lagi di hidupku? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Kenapa?"

Irene segera memasang wajah menyesal lengkap dengan air mata palsu, Irene tahu betul, Sehun selalu lemah dengan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu Sehuna.. pernikahan kita tidak pernah direstui ibumu, aku takut menjadi menantu durhaka, aku takut Chenle tidak diterima Hun-aa.."

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku jika Chenle mengidap kanker darah Irene! Bagaimanapun aku Ayahnya, aku berhak membiayayai pengobatan terbaik untuk Chenle"

"Maaf Sehun.. maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. sekarang yang terpenting kesehatan Anakku, katakan apa yang dia mau Irene, kebutuhannya, obat-obatnya"

"Chenle.. hanya menginginkan bertemu Ayahnya, makanya kami pulang ke Korea"

Sehun sekali lagi tertohok, tak berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera masuk Ruang ICU, Chenle hanya menginginkan dirinya bukan?

Setengah jam lebih Sehun membiarkan dirinya larut disamping ranjang Chenle, mengelus surai anaknya, menciumi telapak tangan kurus tak berdaya itu, dan membiarkan bahunya bergetar, tanda sang empunya mengisakkan tangis, tak kuat melihat darah dagingnya seperti tak bernyawa.

Sehun masih ingin berlama-lama, jika saja suster tidak menyuruhnya segera keluar, membiarkan Chenle beristirahat dengan tenang. Sehun patuh, ia segera keluar, dan menemui ibu dari anaknya, setelah memasang raut stoic, seribu kali lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa tujuanmu kembali"

"Aku? Tentu mempertemukan Chenle denganmu, Sehun-aa, mungkin kita bisa memulai-"

"Tidak ada yang akan dimulai antara kita lagi, hiduplah dengan hidupmu, aku, Jongin dan Chenle juga akan memulai hal baru, dengan hormat, enyahlah dari kehidupan kami"

Irene tercengang, bukan pengusiran yang ia inginkan, setidaknya, ia bisa menjadi yang kedua untuk Sehun, lalu perlahan menyingkirkan nyonya Oh, dengan cara apapun.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu hingga Chenle keluar rumah sakit, selama jangka waktu itu, bisakan kau hanya mengenalkanku pada Chenle, selanjutnya, biarkan aku yang urus"

"Tapi..."

"Terima kasih untuk kejutanmu, kuharap Bae Irene, kita bisa bekerja sama, ah.. nomor rekeningmu masih sama kan?"

Irene hanya dapat menahan amarah, giginya bergemerutuk riuh, Sehun selalu saja menilai semua hal dengan uang, lelaki di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Diam berarti iya"

Jemari Sehun berkutat cepat di atas ponselnya, tak lama satu notifikasi masuk ke ponsel Irene.

"Kurasa jumlah yang kutransfer cukup untuk hidupmu selama sepuluh tahun, kuharap kau benar-benar enyah, setelah Chenle sembuh, terima kasih atas kerja sama yang baik, Bae Irene"

Sehun menepuk pundak Irene, seraya merapal langkah, meninggalkan si cantik dengan seribu rencana yang tersusun jahat, di otak liciknya.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, badannya masih terasa lemas, mengigat jam tidurnya sedikit terganggu akibat morning sick yang berpindah waktu di pagi buta. jemarinya segera meraba sampingnya, Kosong, ah, lagi-lagi ia tidak mempersiapkan pagi Sehun.

Kasihan lelakinya, semenjak Jongin keluar rumah sakit seminggu lalu, setiap malam Sehun selalu ikut begadang dengannya, memijitinya lembut ketika mual melanda, membuatkannya mint tea lengkap dengan setoples biskuit asin agar mualnya mereda, pun ketika ngidam Jongin datang, Sehun tak segan membelah jalanan Seoul demi memenuhi keinginan Jongin, tanpa keluhan, tanpa paksaan, terkadang Jongin tersentuh dengan keiklasan Sehun, demi Bapa dan roh kudus, Pernikahan mereka kan hanya kontrak, bukan sesungguhnya.

Seharusnya, Sehun tidak perlu terlalu total seperti ini, sikap yang membuat Jongin merasa bersalah karena telah Hamil, Jongin tidak tahu, ternyata hamil sangat merepotkan.

Ah, omong-omong soal repot, Jongin juga membuat Victoria datang pagi-pagi setiap hari hanya untuk mengurusi dapur dan asupan makanan penuh nutrisi untuknya, memang mertuanya itu melakukannya tanpa pamrih, tapi tentu saja menjadi beban tersendiri di hati Jongin, Jongin isnt deserve it, she's Victoria fake daughter in law.

Uuh, lagi-lagi aroma nikmat nan menggoda bubur abalone yang menguar di udara, air liur Jongin segera terbit, semenjak ia hamil, hanya bubur abalone-lah yang mampu ia telan, apalagi buatan Victoria, rasanya mengingatkan bubur Abalone buatan Junmyeon, yang ibunya buat, tepat hari pertama iaasuk rumah sakit kehabisan cairan karena morning sick.

Jongin segera mengikat longgar rambutnya, setelah membasuh muka, lalu melangkah ringan menuju pantry, sayup-sayup terdengar suara Victoria bercengkrama dengan seseorang, langkah Jongin terhenti ketika mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Vic Jiejie, aku mohon pastikan uri nini menghabiskan buburnya ya, ah, untuk camilan pagi aku sudah membuat puding greentea, kemarin Sehunie memberitahuku jika cucuku ingin sekali makan puding greentea, dan sore, aku minta tolong Jie, ingatkan uri Nini untuk rutin meminum susu ibu hamilnya tiga kali sehari, Oh iya untuk Sehunie aku pesan untuk beli susu hamil yang rasa coklat tentunya, kemarin Sehun sempat salah membeli rasa Vanila, uri Nini tidak pernah suka rasa lain, hanya Coklat"

"Tentu Junmyeon-aa, Jie pastikan uri nini makan banyak hari ini, ah.. pantas saja.. anakku itu deh, perhatiannya kurang sekali, padahal sudah kubilang jika coklat adalah favorit Jongin"

"Terima kasih, Jie, besok aku akan datang lagi lebih pagi, sepertinya bubur hati ayam akan bagus menambah darah Jongin, dari foto yang Jiejie kirim kemarin, terlihat pucat sekali bayiku, baiklah Jie.. kalau begitu aku mau pamit, sebelum Jongin bangun"

Jongin masih berdiri di belakang lemari pemisah antara ruang makan dan dapur, tak bergerak, jadi selama ini yang menyediakan asupan gizi setiap harinya, adalah Ibunya sendiri, air mata Jongin langsung menganak sungai, teringat seminggu lalu ia mengusir halus ibunya di rumah sakit, Jongin kini tersadar, Junmyeon memang telah berubah, Junmyeon tidak ada niat buruk pada bayinya, seperti apa yang Jongin curigai selama ini.

"Loh.. Jongin.. sayang.. kenapa nak? Kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit? Perutmu tidak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon segera merengkuh Jongin dalam dekapannya, Jongin tidak menolak, malah semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan Junmyeon, pelukan yang ia rindukan selama hidupnya.

"Ibu.. maaf.. maafkan Jongin.. bu.. maaf.."

Junmyeon tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya juga, detik itu, kembali dua hati menyatu.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Sehun yang baru saja selesai melepas sepatunya, terheran ketika Jongin langsung menariknya ke dalam kamar, menyuruhnya berbaring, diikuti Jongin yang memeluknya posesif, menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang Sehun, Jongin semakin nyaman apalagi ketika jemari Sehun, mengusap surainya lembut, ah.. rasanya surga sekali, setelah seharian tidak bisa tidur karena bayi mereka ingin sekali dimanja Babanya, Jongin sebenarnya bisa saja menelepon Sehun, meminta suaminya pulang, tapi pekerjaan Sehun pasti sangat sibuk, apalagi jadwal praktek suaminya itu dibarengi jadwal mengajar awal semester, untung sekali jika Sehun bisa pulang tepat jam lima sore setiap harinya.

"Sehuun..."

Nah kalau kalimat pembukanya semanja ini, Sehun yakin istrinya dalam mood terbaik.

"Kenapa Luv.."

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata yang selama ini memasak Ibu, bukan Mama Vic, aku merasa seperti anak durhaka, aku menuduh Ibu akan melakukan hal buruk padaku, tapi ternyata.. Ibu.. Ibu.. sayang sekali pada anakku"

"Mungkin Eommonim memang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi yakinlah, Luv, tidak ada ibu yang melakukan kejahatan pada anaknya, tanpa alasan yang kuat, dan demi kebaikan anaknya"

Jongin hanya mengiyakan lirih, lalu mulai antusias bercerita bahwa hari ini dia dimanja layaknya putri oleh kedua ibunya. sementara Sehun, mengingat istrinya sedang dalam mood yang baik, mencoba membuka obrolan tentang Chenle, bagaimanapun juga Chenle adalah anaknya, dan Jongin perlu mengetahui keberadaan Chenle, mengingat Chenle akan bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya, saat kesehatan Chenle berangsur membaik.

"Luv.."

"Iya.."

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku sebenarnya seoramg single parent dengan seorang anak lelaki berumur enam tahun?"

"Maka aku akan menceraikanmu, Prof Oh yang terhormat"

jawab Jongin cepat, seraya mengecup mesra, tangan suaminya.

- **AFTERMATH** -

Hai Hai...

Lama tak sua, semoga sukak ya ma lanjutannya.. untuk all of my lovely reader SeKai-nim.. terima kasih untuk dukungannya nunggu FF ini..

Oh iya, karena RL lagi super sibuknya, aku harus nyolong2 nulis di sela deadline :)

Last word..

Ditunggu ya ketemuan di kotak review :)

Tarengkyuuuu :)


	12. chapter 11

**CHAERI ZHANG PRESENT!**

 **A SEKAI / HUNKAI FICTION**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **LEMON SCENE**

 **NOT FOR CHILDREN U-18**

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Gelegak gelegak suara pendar cahaya diatas langit yang mulai menyebar warna mengabu, siap menumpahkan ribuan partikel air, seolah menjadi simbol perasaan Chenle yang teraduk, air mata yang mengelayut di kelopak mata Chenle, seperti menghianati Manik Chenle tak hentinya memandang penuh binar sesosok laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Ayahnya.

"Anyeong, Chenle, ini Baba"

Sehun masih berusaha memasang senyum terhangatnya, menunggu reaksi Chenle atas pengakuan dirinya sebagai ayah si sakit. Cebikan bibir Chenle semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, bayinya pasti kaget, tidak siap menerima Sehun masuk ke dalam lingkaran waktu, masa depan miliknya.

"Huwaaaa... Baba.. Huwaaa.. Chenle.. punya.. Huwaa.. Baba.."

Tangisan Chenle mau tidak mau membuat Sehun langsung menariknya dalam dekapan. Bersyukur ternyata bukan penolakan yang ia dapat. Sehun takut, pengakuannya Chenle bisa mengakibatkan anaknya anfal, meskipun Doyoung memastikan Chenle hari ini dalam kondisi terbaiknya sebelum operasi besar yang akan menetukan hidup dan mati Chenle, dilakukan dua hari lagi.

"Nah, Chenle sayang.. kan sekarang sudah ada Baba, dokter Youngie bilang, Chenle harus banyak istirahat ya"

"Baba mau kemana memang?"

"Baba mau bekerja lagi" jawab Sehun seraya memamerkan Snelli (jas praktek dokter) pada sang anak.

"Baba Chenle Dokter? Chenle juga mau jadi Dokter nanti kalau sudah sembuh, seperti Baba"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengusak sayang surai Chenle, setelah mengecup puncak kepala Chenle sayang.

"Baba.. ibu kemana? dari kemarin Chenle hanya di temani suster sama dokter Doyoung"

Sehun menelan senyum pahit, belum saatnya Chenle tahu, bahwa ibunya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi di kehidupan mereka, Chenle punya seorang wanita yang harus ia panggil Mama, bukan Irene, tapi Kim Jongin.

"Ba.."

" Ibu kembali ke China nak, orang tua Ibu sakit, jadi Chenle disini bersama Baba, tak apa kan? Chenle konsentrasi saja ya untuk kesembuhan Chenle"

Chenle mengangguk lemah, yah dia harus sembuh, demi bersatunya kembali kedua orang tuanya.

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Perputaran waktu dan nasib, tidak selalu dengan apa yang diharapkan, kehidupan yang tidak selalu sinkron dengan harapan, permainan takdir yang dibubuhi kekuasaan dan sedikit uang, pun kesombongan manusia hanya karena terlahir dari keluarga yang berada, entah karena memiliki harta berupa lembaran uang dengan nominal lebih dari dua belas angka. Tidak selalu menjamin apa yang manusia gariskan, akan sempurna, seperti si rencana, tetap tangan Tuhan yang akhirnya menentukan, memutuskan dan memberi peradilan akan hasil akhir.

Seperti Park Chanyeol, lelaki angkuh yang kini sedang menghakimi seorang Oh Sehun, atas nama Tuhan yang tak adil, hanya karena pernah meloloskan si tersangka pada tes mendapatkan beasiswa Park Suho Foundation, membantunya meraih gelar tinggi dan karier gemilang, karena Chanyeol hanya ingin dibantu sekali saja oleh psikolog brilian di hadapannya ini. Membujuk dan mengajuk Kim Jongin untuk kembali menerima seorang Park Chanyeol meskipun ada ikatan darah kental yang mengalir sama pada nadi-nadinya.

Pamrih Chanyeol yang menurut si pemberi dibalas air tuba oleh si penerima.

Chanyeol semakin muak pada Sehun, hanya karena lelaki itu telah mendapatkan sang pujaan dalam genggaman, terlebih lagi Jonginnya telah membawa nyawa manusia kemana-mana, hasil jerih payah sumbangan benih Oh Sehun tentunya.

"Kau telah melanggar kesepakatan kita, Sehun"

"Ya, Hyung"

Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terkepal sedari tadi, langsung meluncur di pipi Sehun, melayangkan puluhan pukulan amarah tanpa pembalasan dari si pesakitan. Sehun tau, ia bersalah, melanggar kontrak, namun hatinya telah jatuh, dan apapun akan ia korbankan untuk mendapat hak atas gadisnya, istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa diam Oh? Ayo lawan aku"

Chanyeol menarik kerah si submisif kasar, kesal karena tidak ada perlawanan berarti, seolah memang ia ditakdirkan untuk menahan perih, sakit, penuh kepasrahan. Chanyeol hancur, bagaimanapun juga setelah P.O menjauh darinya, Oh Sehun yang mengantikan peran sebagai adik manis yang Chanyeol rindukan. Chanyeol terhianati lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melawan kakak iparku sendiri Hyung, aku yang hanya si tunggal ini, sudah terlampau bahagia mempunyai dua Hyung atas asas pernikahan, aku tidak mau kehilangan saudara lagi"

"Persetan! Saudara tidak akan menghianati yang tertua, janji tak akan teringkari"

"Maafkan Hyung, dia terlalu rapuh untuk tidak ku rengkuh, kau tahu Hyung, ia terbuang, ibunya tidak menginginkan dia, sementara Kau? Kau malah berhenti berjuang, tidak mempertahankannya, tidak berusaha mengajuk kedefensifan hatinya yang terluka, dan malah mengumpankan aku, si pesakitan yang sama, kesamaan kami, mungkin menjadi pemantik akan perasaan asing bernama cinta"

Chanyeol menarik nafas lebih panjang, mencoba mengagungkan logika untuk membawanya ke pintu kesadaran, memukuli Sehun pun percuma, ia adalah awal dari semua ini, biang dari takdir yang ia goreskan sendiri, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air, bahwa Jongin mempunyai darah Park Yifan yang mengalir di dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Seandainya!

Seandainya Chanyeol lebih defensif pada kemauan Yifan, lebih Protektif pada kerapuhan Jongin, dan tidak menjadi seorang yang obsesif akan harta yang akan berkurang, mungkin.. kini Jongin berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau membuat Jonginku menangis, jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang, aku melepas, tapi bukan berarti tak mengawas"

Putus Chanyeol, mungkin ia memang kalut, keputusan dan kerelaan seperti ini bukan yang terbaik, tapi bisa apa? Ketika senyuman yang seharusnya ia rekahkan di bibir Jongin, justeru kini Sehunlah alasan Jongin ceria, alasan dimana seharusnya adalah Chanyeol, bukan lelaki lain.

"Hyung.. Hyu-"

"Pergilah, pangil Ten untuk membereskan ruanganku, dan temui Yuta agar lukamu segera diurus"

"Chanyeol Hyung.. terima kasih"

Sehun tak mau berlama-lama lagi, setelah memberi salam, ia segera keluar ruangan Chanyeol, menyisakan sang CEO yang entah karena alasan apa, bernafas lega, seolah beban pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga bahwa ia mulai kalut, melepas bukan berarti hati iklas, hanya beban yang hilang mengetahui sang pujaan berada di tangan yang tepat, Ah! Baekhyun sedang apa ya di ruangan sebelah? Kekalutan akan keputusan Chanyeol tadi, hanya akan segera hilang dengan mendesah. Jemari Chanyeol segera mendial interkom, meyambungkan dengan sang isteri.

"Hallo Byun.. sibuk atau tidak, tolonglah.. aku butuh makan siangku"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

Kicauan burung liar di pagi hari membuat Baekhyun membuka mata malas, huh! Badannya masih terasa remuk, Chanyeol terus-terusan meminta pelayanan setelah quickie noon mereka di kantor kemarin. Entah mengapa suami bongsornya itu jadi lebih maniak, meskipun memang setiap malam Chanyeol selalu bertanam benih dengan Baekhyun.

Atensi Baekhyun beralih pada sosok di sampingnya, Chanyeol memang sempurna, wajah dengan potongan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, tinggi badan diatas rata-rata dan mata bulat yang berbinar, membuat siapapun tak mungkin tak jatuh cinta pada sosok aristrokrat keturunan Park.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, Nyonya Muda Park yang terhormat?"

Baekhyun melempar bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi ketelanjangan dadanya, dua pasang anak manusia yang terus menerus mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka murni karena ikatan bisnis, selalu membiarkan kepolosan tubuh yang hanya terbalut selimut, selesai melakukan ritual malam mereka.

"Byun.."

alih-alih mengaduh karena kepalanya terpukul bantal, Chanyeol sudah merubah atensinya pada dua gundukan sintal Baekhyun yang tidak terhalang apapun.

"Apa Park"

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, Chanyeol segera menarik si mungil dalam dekapan, lalu menyusupkan little Park diantara celah manis Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, namun kumpulan mual dasyat menyerang ulu hatinya, melepas tautan di bawah, Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi, disusul Chanyeol yang tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan mereka.

"Huk.. huek.. hueek.."

Pijatan Chanyeol di tengkuk Baekhyun, semakin membawa mual yang lebih parah. Setelah puas memuntahkan isi perutnya, Baekhyun segera mengobrak-abrik isi kotak obat, menemukan alat tes kehamilan pribadi. Kemudian mengetes urinenya sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang terduduk di kloset, hanya menjadi penonton.

Satu, dua, tiga... Sepuluh. Detik berlalu.

Baekhyun mengangkat alat pendeteksi kehamilannya, pekikan bahagia langsung menggema.

"PARK! PEWARIS PERTAMA KITA! ON THE WAY!"

 **-AFTERMATH-**

pendek aja ya hehehe.. soalnya lagi ngejar Papi Prof di story sebelah yang bakalan tamat dalam waktu dekat hehehe...

.

oh iya, aku niat pindah lapak ke watpadd, anyone deal with that?

.

lastly, kutunggu kencan kita dikotak review, SeKai-nim Shipperdeul..

saranghaee


End file.
